Kyouko Means Strength
by RomanceIsMyDoom
Summary: She changes her name and herself, he comes back, she ignores him.....he won't stand for this. Love? Will they save each other from the darkness? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Today, I am Kyouko.

Kakashi, a silver-haired jounin, lifted an eyebrow, noticing the different aura surrounding Sakura.

"Sakura……?" the masked man asked.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura flatly stated, "I am now Kyouko, not the fragile little girl I was 6 years ago."

"Sak…"Kakashi whispered before Sakura broke him off.

"That was a name of weakness. I'm strong now. Call me Kyouko, nothing else." She looked at him, her eyes serious.

The jounin sighed, thinking, "She is gone…." But he had expected something like this. Sakura was strong, but she couldn't hold out forever. He wouldn't try to convince her otherwise. After all, what was the point? Even now, it was suicide to try and persuade Sakura when she made up her mind.

The pink haired girl stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving her old teacher the responsibility to tell the others.

Kakashi watched her retreating image, thinking sadly, "She's changed so much…"

She'd matured since he left, turned colder. Now, all of her energy poured into training and getting stronger. Oh, her friends were still there for her, closer even. But everybody could see that she just wasn't the same anymore, like there was a part of her that had retreated into the shadows, a part only one person could bring out.

Soon, no one would be able to help her.

Kakashi studied her knew name.

_Kyouko… _

A name of strength

_Sakura… _

A name of weakness

No, she would never be weak again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"Stop! Don't leave! I love you…." Sakura begged_

_He turned around, his mysterious dark aura overwhelming, "Stop it, you're annoying"_

_"If you leave, I'll never forgive you!" yelled Sakura, as tears threatened to pour from pleading eyes._

_Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind Sakura…._

_In her ear, he whispered, "Thank you Sakura"_

"_Sasuke-kun" she gasped, and blackness filled her vision as she fell down towards the cold earth._

_He knew she deserved better. He was leaving for nothing but power, power and revenge. Nothing else mattered, he wouldn't allow it to. She would only hold him back. No, he had to go, had to leave, even if it meant hurting her to protect her……his only love…_

Viridian eyes opened as Sakura woke up from her reminiscence, fighting back the tears. NO! She couldn't be weak anymore. Those eight years of loneliness changed her. Her emerald eyes lost their sparkle, her once soft vivant pink locks were now dull, the darkness had enveloped her when her one light abandoned her 8 years ago.

Kyouko … strength… She would never be that weak fragile flower that needed to be protected. She was strong; she was Tsunade's apprentice. No, she was no longer Sakura. Now, she was Kyouko.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled the exuberant blond-haired boy, stirring her out of her thoughts. She glanced up, and managed a small smile. True, he matured physically with his long ashy blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes, but Naruto was still Naruto. No amount of years would change _that. _Of all things to stay the same…

Sakura glanced one more time at the figure running towards her and turned her attention down to the grey bench she was sitting on. "Should I tell him now?"

A puff of smoke erupted between the two before the energetic kyuubi could reach her.

"Naruto, stop…" Kakashi's voice held a serious tone that he rarely used, effectively halting his student.

The crestfallen boy looked over Kakashi's shoulder at the pink-haired girl who was now walking in the other direction. (A/N: yes, she does that a lot, doesn't she)

"Naruto, she's Kyouko now. Don't run after her. She needs time to think…" Kakashi calmly stated, then waiting for the standard outburst.

"What? No! Sakura-chan will always be Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted, shocked. But deep down, he knew it was the bastard's fault. It wasn't bad enough that he betrayed them all. He had to leave her like this too.

Kakashi didn't appear to be listening; he had turned around and was now watching his other student head towards the training grounds.

"Can you tell the others for me?" Kakashi asked, not noticing the rage that was building deep within Naruto, "I need to meet with Tsunade."

"Hai…" Kakashi vanished in another puff of smoke, and Naruto assumed Sakura's previous position, sitting on the lonely grey bench.

Ino was the first to find him. "Hey Naruto, you okay? Have you seen forehead girl?"

"It's Kyouko now," he replied.

"Huh?" Tenten asked. By now, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata had also arrived.

"Kyouko. It's her new name." Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, "But Sakura was perfect for her…" Sadness filled 5 pairs of eyes as the others looked at him, unable to answer.

As the years passed, Sakura's steady support had become a comfort to them all. To see her like this was beyond shocking. All of them were thinking the same thing: "Why?" All of them knew the answer.

A few weeks passed, and Sakura friends were beginning to accept her new name. Yet some had a harder time than others…

"Let's go find Sakura! We haven't talked to her in --!" Naruto shouted. WHACK.

"It's Kyouko now, remember?" Ino's hand was still raised in the air. "How do you expect everybody to accept her new name if her best friends can't get it right?!?!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly "Okay, okay. Can we go find _Kyouko_?"

"Okay!" the girls replied.

"Will she want to talk?" asked Neji, "She's sorta been avoiding us, if you haven't noticed…"

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

WHACK. Ino's hand was once again raised, this time over a wincing Shikamaru.

"Shika! Sakura's our friend, and she needs our help; so shut your annoying mouth!" She yelled.

"Troublesome."

"We should let her be," said Neji.

"Ino's right. Even if she won't talk to us, we can't just forget about her." Tenten said, getting up. "I'm gonna go find her." Ino and Hinata followed suite.

Recognizing defeat, the boys followed as well.

They found Sakura out near the memorable bridge of Team 7, training.

"Sak- Kyouko," Ino called.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura replied, turning around. A fake smile adorned her face, saddening them all (A/N yes, that actually makes sense) Maybe, they thought, the name change meant that she was over him. Obviously not.

"Kyouko, that's a cute name," Tenten mentioned.

"Thanks." This time, Sakura's smile was almost real. However, that didn't mean she was gonna open up anymore.

"I have to go home, see you," Sakura said, searching for an excuse to leave.

"Bye…" the girls responded.

They knew she was putting up a barrier, walling her emotions inside her, but what could they do? Each day, they stood by, watching their friend fall deeper and deeper into an invisible depression.

"Forehead-girl, we can see through that mask you wear to hide your emotions" Ino-pig whispered to herself. "Why won't you just talk? You're not just hurting yourself, you know…"

Inwardly, they knew Sasuke was the root of the problem; she wanted to be strong to prove herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soaking in sweat, Sakura grabbed her katanas and kunai, spinning them off her hand as they flew and hit their target. She had been training for a few hours now, taking minimal breaks. By now, her fatigue was immense, and her clothes were torn, but she didn't stop. "Just a little longer…." She thought, "I need to be able to do more, I need to…"

Struggling for air, she drew back her fist and struck the ground with strength even Tsunade couldn't pull off, creating a small crater around her as well as many cuts on her arm from the flying dirt. Wincing a little, Sakura swiped her green chakra-filled hand across her arm quickly healing the bloody gashes.

"I need to be stronger." Sakura panted, not noticing a figure near the trees facing her back.

She grabbed her weapons, and started another complex training routine, leaping into the air. Mid-jump, she heard a rustle behind her.

"Who's there?" she demanded, flipping around so that she landed facing the noise.

A kunai whizzed close to her head, startling the young kunoichi. It was far enough to miss her, but close enough to send Sakura instantly into a fighting stance, her chakra pumping. "Show yourself!" She called, berating herself for not noticing the person before.

A shadow appeared "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" was all she got in reply.

'no…..i can't be, can it?' (A/N 'course it can, or else this story would be pointless…DUH) She walked forward warily.

"You've improved." The voice said. Sakura stopped, shocked. The voice was so familiar. _Too familiar. _

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

END OF Chapter 1!!!


	3. Chapter 2

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked._

"_Hn" was all she got in reply._

'_no…..it can't be, can it?' She walked forward warily._

"_You've improved." The voice said. Sakura stopped, shocked. The voice was so familiar. Too familiar. _

"_Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No -kun anymore?" Sasuke asked, his tone mocking.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Why bother?" she scoffed, "It's not like you care."

His eyes widened slightly. He had expected her to burst into tears or at least beg him to return with her. Yet she walked up to him calm and steadily. She looked at him.

His own eyes widened, surprised at the sight.

Her eyes were void of emotion.

Sakura slowly lifted up her hand.

Next thing he knew, there was a stinging pain on his left cheek. Rubbing his face, he looked up in confusion, only to find that she was already gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura headed to Ichiraku's to grab some ramen. She often did this when she was overwhelmed by emotions, a habit she picked up from Naruto. Said shinobi happened to also be at Ichiraku's. Sakura hadn't seen him in a long time – his schedule was as busy as her own, with his training and spending time with Hinata, his girlfriend.

"HI KYO-CHAN!!!" the blond yelled while inhaling 9 bowls of ramen.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled, then frowned as she focused on finishing her own bowl. _Too happy. I need some peace right now…and besides, it doesn't look like he'll be bothered if I leave right? He has his ramen…_

"I have to go train. See you," Sakura paid and walked off, trying to avoid Naruto's endless brightness.

She didn't notice a frown flash across his face as he continued to devour his ramen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn, I have to find that dobe and figure out what happened to Sakura," Sasuke's thoughts would not leave his old team mate and her drastic change. He jumped across rooftops, staying in the shadows, as night slowly set in.

Naruto bounded down the streets, finally finished with his ramen (A/N: he's finished? Yes…) Now, he was hopping around the streets in the dark, spending his energy. Suddenly, a mysterious yet familiar chakra hit his senses, the chakra of a certain old teammate.

He spun around, energy evaporating into cold anger.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto's voice was filled with controlled fury, but Sasuke ignored it.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Sak – Why do you want to see her now? Don't your realize how much pain you've already caused her? Don't you CARE?!?!" Naruto was almost yelling.

"Hn, where is she?"

"She's probably at the training grounds, but she won't talk to you." Naruto's voice was unbelievably calm and deathly serious, something Sasuke recognized as danger.

"Why?" the Uchiha, trying to remove the uncharacteristic curiosity from his voice.

"You'll find out soon," Naruto said before he ran off to inhale more ramen, somehow smiling once again.

Sasuke walked to the training grounds and….stared. All he could see was a blur of pink, as Sakura moved through her training.

"So she's fast now…" Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked up, content to watch her for a while.

Even if he still called her annoying, Sasuke could no longer deny that she had grown magnificently. The 12 year old scrawny Sakura bloomed into a beautiful cherry blossom who filled out in all the right places, had striking emerald eyes, and soft pink locks. But her outfit showed how she had truly changed. Instead of the bright red colored dress she favored before, she now wore mostly blacks and greys, colors void of feeling.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out. No response. He tried again, to no avail. Irritated, he stepped in front of her, but she swiftly moved passed him as if he was not even there.

"SAKURA," Sasuke said impatiently. The Uchiha was not used to this treatment, especially when it was coming from the annoying girl who used to give undying love confessions to him everyday. And this bothered him a LOT.

Sakura still did not reply. Sasuke didn't know that she only responded to Kyo or Kyouko now.

Frustrated with being ignored, Sasuke left. Completely confused, he now went in search of Ino. Surely she, Sakura's best friend (or used to be), could clear up all this mess. After searching for an hour, Sasuke finally found the blonde.

"SASUKE!!!" Ino squealed. "YOU'RE BACK!!!" and slapped him.

"Wha-?,"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER?" screamed Ino. She was about to lunge towards him, but Shikamaru held her back muttering, "Troublesome."

"Whatever," Sasuke still acted indifferent to his actions.

Ino calmed down somehow, but her voice was even deadlier. "Get out. You've put her in too much pain. She deserves better than you, and now she's completely changed. "

Sasuke stood up.

"Oh and just so you know, she doesn't answer to Sakura any more." Ino said. This time, her voice was filled with sorrow.

Sasuke turned around, confusion written across his face.

"Go find out for yourself. See what damage you caused and how much heartbreak you caused her," Ino whispered, and turned away.

Sasuke was now even more confused, until it finally hit him how many times he made her cry.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes. _

"_Why would I go out with a weakling like you? You should be training instead of stalking me like a lovesick puppy. At this rate, even Naruto'l be better than you. You make me sick." Sasuke snapped back. _

_He looked at her heartbroken face, her eyes filled with tears.. "God your annoying. Stop crying – shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion.." Sasuke said, oblivious that he was making things worse…not that he cared._

_Sakura looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, but Sasuke just walked away._

_(what he didn't see/know) _

_Sakura stared at his retreating form and wondered what she ever did to deserve this type of treatment. She then vowed to become strong. She vowed that she would never cry for him again._

**End Flashback**

_And then, when I left… but did I really cause all of this?_

_That dobe. I'll make him tell me. _Sasuke set off on his search for Naruto. It wasn't very hard – when in doubt, go to Ichiraku's.

Naruto saw Sasuke walking towards him, and immediately concentrated on his ramen. Unfortunately, Sasuke had already been ignored too many times that day.

"Naruto, what's wrong with Sakura, and you're not going anywhere until you answer me." Sasuke growled in a voice promising pain if the blond haired boy did not cooperate.

Naruto began to panick, but decided against it, and explained calmly, "Well, she doesn't go by Sakura anymore. That's why she doesn't answer you."

"What do you mean, she doesn't answer to Sakura? That's her name!" For a genius, Sasuke was surprisingly slow in understanding this. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that the image of Sakura in his head hadn't changed for the past 6 years. Anyhow, the amount of emotion showing on Sasuke's face was making Naruto nervous, as much as he tried to stay calm.

"Well, you see she…"

MUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!! 

**R&R!!!! If you do, then the story will continue, better than before. If you don't…..well, let's not go there yet. But remember – NO FLAMES!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sasuke spotted the kyuubi. _

"_Naruto, what's wrong with Sakura, and you better answer me. I won't let you escape this time" Sasuke growled._

"_Well, she doesn't go by Sakura anymore. That's why she doesn't answer you," Naruto calmly explained._

"_What?" Sasuke asked surprised. _

"_Well, she…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Um, shechangedhernametoKyouko," Naruto muttered quickly and incoherently, evidently scared of Sasuke's temper.

"What?????"

"Kyouko, her name's Kyouko now…" Considering he was not yet a bloody pulp, Naruto decided it was safe enough to explain.

"Kyouko? Strength?" Sasuke's voice was spiteful, "What, does she thinks changing her name makes her stronger? Pfft. A new name doesn't mean she's any better."

"Is that what you really think? That she remained weak? It's been six years," Naruto said,

Sasuke just stood there. Time seemed to have stopped the day he left all those years ago. The Sakura in his mind was still the frail girl from his past. He couldn't comprehend the change.

"…"

The kyuubi sighed, "Come on, we're supposed to meet with Tsunade."

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BAA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled, bursting into Tsunade's office. Sasuke followed calmly, and then quickly moved from the doorframe to avoid the sake bottle that was thrown in his direction.

"Naruto!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT OLD," yelled the enraged Hokage.

"Hai, hai, whatever. What are we here for??" Naruto said. Tsunade ignored him, and turned to the silent Uchiha leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke, you know your punishment as a missing-nin has yet to be decided,"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"However, considering you're a special case, I'm allowing you to go on this mission," Tsunade explained.

"Mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade ignored him and continued, "I expect you to be on you're best behavior. How this mission turns out could greatly affect how you're past is viewed during your trial." The look in her eyes told Sasuke loud and clear that this part of the conversation was about more than just the mission.

"Aa."

In and instant, Tsunade was to her normal self. "Now, about the mission - go find Kyouko, she'll inform you. Basically, the three of you are to complete an assassination. She's the captain, and I advise you not to argue with her."

"HAI!"

"Hn, come on, dobe. We need to pack before going to see Sak--- going to see her. " Sasuke walked out.

"Hey! Teme! Wait for me!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KYO-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled.

''You're here for the mission, am I correct?" Sakura didn't turn around. She threw a scroll at them.

"The mission is to assassinate a man who has been on a murdering spree near the Cloud village. You guys are coming as backup and lookouts, but you should both be fully prepared for an all out fight. Go pack, and we'll meet at the bridge in 2 hours."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I'm the captain on this mission, and I won't tolerate you risking anything. Obey my every order, and don't expect me to be lenient if you mess up."

In an instant, she was gone in a flash.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke blinked, confused at Sakura's attitude towards the mission. What happened to the girl who was so innocent, afraid of killing? Wasn't she the one who wasn't supposed to be tainted with blood on her hands yet?

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha who was, for once, at a lost for words, and smiled bitterly. "Sasuke, she's been like this since you've left. You can't expect her to just sit around and let you keep getting better than her. It's best we just follow her orders. Come on," Naruto's eyes were filled with the pain that only meant he had seen this way too many times already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three stood again on the bridge - the place where their first and strongest bonds were made.

And the place where they were broken.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Sakura turned to face them, her ANBU mask already in place.

"Let's go," Her voice was icy as she headed for the trees, letting the other two follow.

It was ironic, the position they were in. Sakura was once considered to be the weakest out of all Team 7. Where the other two were bestowed with abilities and powers, and had the world ready to help them succeed, she was always expected to watch. She was the one least likely to succeed, the one that needed to be rescued.

Yet, here she was. She was a powerful, deadly ninja and ANBU leader. Her medical skills were second to only Tsunade, mistress of potions, herself.

Sasuke and Naruto, in their own battle for the top, they had expected her to stay the damsel in distress, almost wanted to protect her forever. Yet here they stood, watching her back as she pushed pass them both.

Both boys rushed up to catch up with Kyouko and the three left the village to complete their mission.

"_Hm…team seven? A revenge-filled prodigy from one of the most powerful clans, a hyper Jinchuuriki with no clue to what he can do, a childish fan-girl with perfect chakra control but no clue how do use it, all led by the famous copycat ninja, Kakashi, who's pervertedness is second only to Jiraiya. Yup, team seven's weird alright."_

Well, it just got weirder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you won't know what happened to Sakura!!!! BWAHAHAHA. (sugar high...)

R&R!!!! there's a bubbly feeling u get when you find that your work is important enough for people to write about it!!!! Remember! NO FLAMES!!!

Until next time!!!!!

-RomanceIsMyDoom


	5. Chapter 4

_Both boys rushed up to catch up with Kyouko and the three left the village to complete their mission._

"_Hm…team seven? A revenge-filled prodigy from one of the most powerful clans, a hyper Jinchuuriki with no clue to what he can do, a childish fan-girl with perfect chakra control, all led by the famous copycat ninja, Kakashi, who's pervertedness is second only to Jiraiya. Yup, team seven's weird alright."_

_Well, it just got weirder._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men dashed through the woods, struggling to keep up with their teammate. Sakura, however, was a good distance a head of them and barely breaking a sweat.

Sasuke looked ahead at her. _She's this fast?_

Naruto caught the disbelief coming from Sasuke's pitch black eyes. He looked up at Sakura, and understanding flickered across his own face.

"You really aren't getting it, huh?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke again. "She's changed a whole lot more than the rest of us since you left, and improved really quickly. Don't keep underestimating her. If she's angry enough, she can kill you with a single finger."

"Hn. I doubt that," Sasuke replied. _No one changes that much, especially her. _

Naruto shook his head, and returned his focus to his surroundings; the Uchiha was too stubborn. He just hoped that it wouldn't take Sasuke forever to figure things out.

As they neared the Cloud village, Sakura sensed a few discreet chakra signatures close by, and stopped abruptly.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down next to her.

"Stay back, and be quiet." she commanded, not turning around.

"We're not wea..." Sasuke started, indignant that he had to look on from the sidelines. He didn't finish, however, as a serious Naruto interrupted him quietly.

"Sasuke, be quiet. Listen to her and trust her." Sensing defeat, Sasuke closed his mouth and watched.

Sakura hid her chakra and created a bunshin. Sasuke watched haphazardly, until it registered in his brain that he couldn't tell the difference between the real nin and the copy. He immediately turned on his Sharingan, but was shocked to find that he still couldn't tell. He shook his head, and watched with close attention.

From another tree, Naruto suppressed a chuckle at Sasuke's actions.

Sakura expertly grabbed two kunai and, in a flash, stood behind the two unsuspecting nins.

One of them turned to his partner. "Who's next on our ---"

Hot blood trickled down the man's throat as he fell.

The other nin spun around, but the words never made it out of his mouth. Another kunai slit his throat, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Sakura didn't bat an eye the entire process.

She looked behind her, and motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to come down. "We're done here. This was a waste of time. We need to find Choko, the main person behind the murdering rampage."

Sasuke was barely listening. The incident just now was replaying in his head. What happened? Wasn't she the most merciful one? He couldn't comprehend how and when she had developed the ability to kill so easily.

When he looked up, the other two had already started moving again.

Sasuke ran to catch up with them, his mind still in a flurry. For the remainder of their journey, his thoughts were focused on figuring out how it was possible that he, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't keep up with a mere girl. (A/N: poor Sasuke, he's so confused now…..)

The team finally stopped at the outskirts of the Cloud Village.

Each covered in a black cloak, they crept around, trying to find any hint of the suspicious assassin's current location.

"NO!" an unfamiliar voice rang out, filled with fear. "Please! Anything but my children!"

"It's too late for that now," spat a colder, darker masculine voice.

A pain filled scream pierced the night.

The team sprinted to the noise, but Choko was nowhere to be seen. Instead, they found themselves looking at a dead woman and two children, presumably her own. They were lying in a puddle of blood.

Sakura heightened her chakra sensing ability, a trick she learned recently from Tsunade, and scanned the area. Hopefully, Choko hadn't managed to get far.

"I found him, let's go. We need to finish him before he decides to attack someone else." Sakura remained as calm as ever.

"Where is he? Is he dangerous enough for me to activate nine tails?" Naruto kept his voice relatively casual, but could not completely disguise his anticipation.

"No." Sakura answered immediately. "I can handle this,"

"Hn," Sasuke's voice only hinted uncertainty, but it was enough to convey his opinion clearly.

"SASUKE-TEME! Naruto was becoming increasingly frustrated with his teammate's obstinacy. "Stop acting as if she's still a genin. She's gotten really good! You just don't know because you weren't here!"

"Naruto, be quiet." Sakura voice cut in coldly. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him. Besides, we're wasting time. Words mean nothing. Action is what counts."

Sasuke's heart leapt uncomfortably beneath his still stoic facial expression.

"But Sak-" Naruto immediately corrected his mistake, but Sakura had already moved far ahead.

They followed, and as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, he could not distract himself from his one thought. _What happened to her?_

"Kyo-chan! I can sense him," Naruto called up to his pink haired teammate, who was a distance ahead of her.

"Hai. Fall back. I'll finish this. That means both of you," Sakura looked at Sasuke pointedly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, but obeyed none the less.

As they approached within hearing distance of their target, the three shinobi heard Choko's laughter.

"That mother. Thinking she can protect her children? Ha. They're all weak!" He cackled, voice filled with derisive spite.

Sakura concealed her chakra and began to form hand seals at a rapid pace. She disappeared as she completed her genjutsu.

Dizzying cherry blossoms floated delicately around them.

**RMD:** WHAT HAPPENS??? WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

**Inner: **Sorry … sugar high. She'll get over it...someday…

**RMD: **BWEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!

-RomanceisMyDoom :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Inner: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! In case you haven't noticed…I'M THE INNER (and yes, we're actually two different "brains") **

**I keep your favorite author (RomanceisMyDoom duh.)'s writing sane and understandable – her grammar kinda goes down the drain if she's typing while on a sugar high… **

"_Kyo-chan! I can sense him," Naruto informed the pink-haired nin._

"_Hai, Naruto. Fall back, I'll finish this. And Sasuke, stay back, it's my orders," Sakura stated._

"_Whatever," replied Sasuke with equal coldness._

"_That mother. Thinking she can protect her children? Ha. They're all weak!" cackled Choko._

_Sakura concealed her chakra and did her hand seals in an amazing speed. She disappeared and set a genjustu; after all, she was a genjustu master._

_Dizzying cherry blossoms floated delicately around them._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What th-" Almost immediately, Choko had trapped in the enchanting sparkle of pink flowers.

The delicate petals swirled dizzyingly, calling out in flashes of rosette colors. All of them looked as delicate as glass, but at the same time, unbreakable.

Choko walked forward, not realizing he was moving. The only thing registering in his mind was the soft petals that floated around him, asking him to dance. Every time he got close to them, they flitted back a little, leading him on. Choko continued in his trance, unable to stop.

Just as he neared the edge, everything disappeared.

Choko looked around, confused, "huh? What happened?"

Then he noticed warm liquid running down his leg, and recognized the acute pain all across his body.

He looked down, "What the f--?!?!"

Millions of bruises and cuts decorated every patch of his skin. But the pain that was now washing over him came instead from a broken arm, some broken ribs, and a few deep gashes across his abdomen. The amount of blood flowing was making himself nauseous.

"It hurts doesn't it?" asked Sakura nonchalantly, perched on a nearby branch, still in perfect condition.

"You bitch," gurgled Choko as he spat out more blood.

"Hn. You're really weak, you know that? You didn't even realize you were in a genjutsu. I can't believe how annoying someone so stupid can be." sighed Sakura. (I/N: now doesn't that seem familiar…?)

Choko's eyes widened. Behind the trees, Sasuke felt just a little uncomfortable.

"Wh-What? While I was in the trance, you attacked me? That's not possible! I didn't feel anything!" He was gaping like a goldfish.

"Pfft. You wouldn't notice if the world blew up around you, even if you caused it. But then again, you're to weak to cause that kind of damage." Emerald eyes, just as cold and hard as the stone, flooded with annoyance as their owner jumped to the ground.

In a moment, Sakura was in front of him. Another second, and what was once Choko was now a bloody corpse on the ground.

"We're done here. Let's go," Sakura directed her teammates as she turned towards the direction of Konoha.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke's brain was on overdrive, to put it lightly. He was having tremendous difficulty appreciating the idea that Sakura was probably on par with, if not better than, him. To make matters worse, his "Uchiha pride" was not taking the fact that she used to be a weak girl easily. _There's no way a mere little girl like her could beat me. _

"Hey teme! You coming?" Naruto turned to look back at said shinobi, and Sakura paused, a little farther up ahead.

Sasuke just stood there. Then he looked up, eyes locking with Sakura's, his Sharingan already bleeding in, changing coal black orbs into cold crimson depths.

"Fight me. Here. Now."

Sakura's laugh was more bone chilling than imaginable.

"I'm honored."

Naruto looked between his two teammates, his two friends, unsure and confused.

Sakura's voice dripped with a hidden malice.

"Am I worthy of your attention now, Uchiha? Me, the little weakling who always got in the way?" She laughed. "But I haven't been just loitering away my days, Sasuke. After you left to join that gay snake pedo, Orochimaru, I started studying with Tsunade. And I've improved a lot.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly conveying his thoughts: _It doesn't matter how much you've improved, you still won't be able to beat me. _

"Do you seriously think so?" Though anger dripped from every word she said, Sakura looked to all the world as composed as the Uchiha himself . . .

Or, more accurately, she was as composed as he was supposed to be.

At the moment, Sasuke couldn't be considered calm at all.

He surged forward, ignoring whatever attempt Naruto was yelling out for him to stop. As his Sharingan swirled, the only thing he saw was her smirk, a mirror of his trademark own, mocking him, daring him to test the truth as her eyes glittered with a dark amusement.

He snapped.

Rationality lay forgotten as pure bloodlust roared through his mind. Kunai in hand, he attacked her fiercely, as an animalistic growl escaped his throat.

"You're going to regret saying that!"

Sakura easily the anger-based and uncoordinated attacks, unruffled by her opponent's yelling.

"That may be, but at least I never regret my actions." And though her face betrayed nothing, all of Sakura's resentment and pain hit Sasuke full on.

He hesitated, frozen at the meaning of her words.

That moment was all Sakura needed to send a chakra filled fist down, crumbling the ground beneath them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point, Naruto was getting worried.

He was considering jumping in and stopping the fight before somebody got seriously hurt. He knew both their abilities could be lethal and, in a battle for the top, they would hardly be holding back. However, he also knew that interfering could very possibly make things worse than they already were.

And he wasn't going to make this an all out war against each other when they used to be – and still were –

teammates.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the damage Sakura's punch created.

And then, whatever Naruto had been planning to do, it was too late. In a few seconds, the fight was in full motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner: HA! ANOTHER CLIFF! TAKE THAT! **

RomanceisMyDoom: …. Don't mind her. ANYways … Read and Review everybody! That was a hard chapter to write, and it deserves to be appreciated.

**Inner: And thanks to everybody who already does! WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! **

RomanceisMyDoom: . . .

**Inner: What? I'm allowed to be on sugar highs too, you know…. **

(everybody who noticed something weird…..sorry. Part of the next chapter was accidentally put in before it was uploaded. It has now been removed, and everything should make sense.)


	7. Chapter 6

_Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the damage Sakura's punch created._

_And then, whatever Naruto had been planning to do, it was too late. In a few seconds, the fight was in full motion._

_(LINE SKIP)_

Naruto looked on, unable to decide whether or not to interfere. Sakura was strong, but strong enough to overpower an Uchiha? Naruto found that somewhat questionable. Intent on stopping the fight, the blond took a step forward.

A kunai swished past him, grazing his cheek.

"Naruto, let me deal with this myself," commanded Sakura icily.

The startled Naruto knew better than to disobey. Even though she was captain, Naruto knew how she felt. He looked back at her and shrunk. Her once innocent emerald eyes were replaced with the now burning fire of determination.

The kyubbi sighed and stepped back hesitantly.

The Uchiha snarled, furious that he was left forgotten. Sakura tilted her head to the right, examining her opponent carefully, watching every move he made. She knew that Sasuke's rage made him blind with fury and that could be to her advantage.

"Oi, Uchiha. I'm not getting any younger here," Sakura nonchalantly said.

Sasuke growled, intent on killing this mere girl who had the pluck to mock him.

Sharingan eyes swirling, Sasuke yelled and launched towards while deftly pulling his katana out from his puouch. Sakura anticipated this move and dodged slightly to the right as she gathered a chakra-filled punch and aimed at his ribs.

Sasuke flew backwards, across the training field.

The Uchiha roared with fury while lifting his arm to plunge the gleaming sword into her. Quick as lightning, Sakura managed to deflect the attack with a kunai; however, a mere kunai couldn't stop the full force of a katana. She rolled away from him, escaping with a few scratches. Sasuke pounced on her and straddled Sakura. Using her insane strength, she managed to roll over, leaving her on top of Sasuke.

In that split second, time seemed to freeze. All worries left behind. The world only consisted of the two of them.

An avenger.

A bitter lover.

Yet it seemed so right. So meant to be.

Sasuke looked up, marveling at Sakura's beauty and her figure. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. The soft pink locks adorned her head while two bangs framed her heart-shaped face. He saw that her ponytail fell down, and her luscious pink hair tumbled down her back. A bead of her sweat slowly dripped down, making her even more beautiful and stronger. Yet the Uchiha would never admit this.

Sakura looked down. The Uchiha didn't change much. But she did have to admit, he was handsome; Sasuke had shed his boyish looks, and his face seemed to be more masculine. His defined cheekbones and jawbone only enunciated his beauty even more. Along with that aristocratic nose and unkempt raven hair, Sakura wouldn't be surprised if a guy wanted him.

As if time suddenly caught up with him, Sasuke immediately jumped away, bloodlust consuming him once again. Sakura reacted to this and leapt into a defensive stance.

Naruto could only stare in disbelief at what had elapsed in the past few seconds. Both people seemed to be attracted to each other, like the moon to the earth. But something seemed to keep them apart…

It was then that Naruto decided:

Life was cruel and unjust. But for those who struggled to become victorious, for those who stuck side by side, for those who loved and protected each other, those were the ones who would come on top.

Naruto looked back at the panting fighters. One who loved the other deeply but hid behind a mask. Another one who felt the same but feared the meaning of love.

Both struggling to live together.

Both struggling to stay away.

Sakura gathered herself, ready to attack her once childhood love. She weaved around him, her lithe steps unseen to even the Sharingan. Here and there the woman planted kunais on the ground as fast as she could. _Hn, _Sasuke thought, _she's thinks she can beat we with __**that**__? I can see through everything. She's merely trying to trap me with her explosive kunais. _

"Kyouko, do you really think explosive tags will kill me?" snarled Sasuke.

Suprising the Uchiha, Sakura smirked back with a victorious expression.

Sasuke looked down; he was entrapped around the exploding kunais. Swift like a bird, the Uchiha leapt out of harm's way.

Suddenly while airborne, Sasuke's body jerked and fell with a thud.

_What the HELL?_

The furious and embarrassed Uchiha was pulled into the ground with only his head sticking out. (A/N ahem, remember Kakashi's first bell test? Lmao)

"Impressed now Uchiha?" snapped Sakura. "That was easier than I thought. Did you seriously think for a second that I was stupid enough to think explosive tags would kill you?'

"Well, I thought you would, being the air-headed fangirl you were and still are," sneered Sasuke.

Ignoring the insult, Sakura examined her fingernails as if it was any other day.

_Hm…silver with shocking pink streaks is getting boring. Maybe I should do black with a streak of green…ugh...now to deal with this Uchiha-bastard…_

"I didn't think _you_ would be this idiotic to not see my plan. But anyways…I merely used chakra strings and attached them to you," Sakura sighed, frustrated with his stupidity.

_I had the Sharingan on, I should have noticed this, _thought Sasuke.

"You're wondering how your Sharingan didn't catch it right? I used a genjutsu, smart one," scoffed Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"And yes, I made one before you activated the Sharingan to confuse you," Sakura said with boredom clear in her tone.

_Her genjutsu was good enough to even fool the Sharingan? I don't remember a single thing that was misplaced. Everything around him still looked the same. She must have been working with Kurenai….but now that he thought about it…that explains the dizzy sensations the Uchiha experienced while trying to decipher Sakura's moves._

"With my genjutsu in place, I knew you wouldn't see my chakra strings. I merely distracted you with the kunais. Then when you leapt into the air, the strings restricted you from moving of course. That was when I pulled you underneath the ground, courtesy of Kakashi-sensei," finished Sakura with smugness.

The Uchiha stared in disbelief, but this was soon replaced for anger. He struggled out of the ground and leapt towards Sakura.

A growling Sasuke woke Naruto up from his reverie.

"Stop with the games Kyouko, that was nothing," spat Sasuke.

The Uchiha began to attack Sakura with taijutsu, her weakest point. A jab to the left, one to the right, a leg sweep, and a roundhouse kick. Sakura coughed out some blood, standing there defenseless as she tried to gather her strength.

That was when the Uchiha found his opening. He swiftly moved, invisible to the naked eye.

Sakura slammed into a nearby tree with so much force that the impact could be heard for miles. She struggled to open her eyes.

Sakura found herself imprisoned by the Uchiha as he pinned her wrists above her.

"So, Kyouko, any last words?" hissed the Uchiha.

"I-..." choked Sakura.

"Actually before you speak, let me ask you this. Did you seriously believe that changing your name would erase your past? Erase the fact that you are _still weak and annoying_?" asked Sasuke condescendingly.

Sakura, looked up asking herself what she ever saw in this man. Her eyes deepened in color, anger and frustration overtaking her.

Sasuke roughly grasped her chin and pulled it upwards, facing him. "So? Are you going to answer?" he asked snidely.

Sakura threw him a death glare Itachi could rival as she spat into Sasuke's face.

"YOU LITTLE-" exclaimed the enraged Uchiha.

Seeing this as her chance to escape, Sakura slid out of his grasp and leapt a safe distance away; she had enough chakra to defend herself and be ready for Sasuke.

Seething, the Uchiha gathered chakra for his most well known attack.

The chidori.

Naruto gaped in both surprise and outrage. A thousand birds chirping could be heard throughout the forest.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD!" shouted the enraged Naruto. He knew Sakura didn't have any counterattack for this. She would die if Sasuke managed to hit her.

"NARUTO," bellowed Sakura, "DON'T MOVE OR ELSE YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW."

Reluctant to hold back, Naruto stood there, scared for both of his teammates.

Running forward with incredible speed, Sasuke aimed the chidori for her heart.

Sasuke looked at her, and his eyes widened a bit. She just stood there calmly, her hair blowing in the wind, waiting for his attack. Sasuke's mind recalled one memory from awhile back as he lunged towards her with his chidori.

(LINE SKIP)

_The two were on the rooftop, battling to see who was on top. They were the best of friends but also rivals. _

"_Dead last, do you really think you will beat me, an Uchiha?" smirked Sasuke_

"_Teme, I will win!," exclaimed Naruto._

"_We'll see about that," sneered the Uchiha as he leapt into the air. Sasuke looked down at the kyubbi, his best friend, and gathered his chidori. Aiming for his target, Sasuke flew down towards Naruto._

_Naruto looked up. There was his best friend, Sasuke. He was going to kill Sasuke. But he wanted to be Hokage, and this was necessary. The kyubbi's power and fury had already been released anyways. With determination burning in his eyes, Naruto made a bunshin and rapidly created the rasengan to counterattack the chidori. Looking up, Naruto leapt towards Sasuke._

"_STOP, STOP!" yelled Sakura. She rushed out to the rooftop, scared for both of her teammates. _

_Both teammates realized Sakura was going to jump in the middle. She would die; no one can survive both the chidori and rasengan. _

"_Kuso," said Sasuke, worried for Sakura. He couldn't stop now. The momentum was just too much. (A/N yes he was worried. Lol. Watch the episode again.)_

"_NO! Sakura-chan, move!" exclaimed Naruto._

_Both boys were inches away from killing the flower they fought to protect. Ironic isn't it?_

_Suddenly without warning, Kakashi jumped in the middle grabbing both hands of the boys. He veered them away from each other, throwing them to opposite sides. _

_Sakura was saved_

_(LINE SKIP)_

Sasuke realized what he was going to do…But he had to. She was always in the way. He looked towards the unmoving girl with surprise. She still wasn't moving?

"MOVE KYOUKO-CHAN!" screamed Naruto.

At the last split second, Sakura threw her chakra-infused hand back, ready to attack the Uchiha with a jutsu of her own. Sasuke looked at her hand. It looked like the chidori, but it was a light shade of pink and seemed to radiate warmth.

Sakura rushed forward, pulling her arm back to lunge at the Uchiha.

An explosion of light blinded Naruto for a few seconds.

Dust swirled, covering two blurry figures.

After a few tense minutes of anxiety, the dust began to settle, and Naruto could see his teammates.

The fox boy widened his eyes.

There stood Sakura and Sasuke with his eyes free from bloodlust.

The two of them were resting against each other's hands, supporting each other with their palms. Both were thoroughly exhausted, ready to collapse any minute now.

As if time slowed down and focused on the two people, both began to gracefully fall backwards. Their fingertips seemed to linger in the air as gravity pushed them down. Both hands were longing for the other to reach out. Naruto could have sworn he saw electricity pass though Sakura to Sasuke.

Naruto rushed to both and quickly carried them to bring them to the hospital back in Konoha.

(LINE SKIP)

That was somewhat hard. I sat staring at the comp screen for 10 minutes trying to figure out what I should do for the fight scene. I also wanted to demonstrate sakura's wit in this so that took another 5 minutes of thinking. lmao

I kno you guys wanted this up as quickly as possible. I usually finish, it's just that my editor takes a while to correct. But I love her for that. She makes this story a heck of a lot better…especially my grammar…hehe. Sooo, I'm going to put up what I have written just now. And I didn't really edit since it just seems to make my writing worse

(LINE SKIP)

Soooo plz don't yell

I'll put up a cleaner version of this when I send it to my editor and she finishes….k?

O and,

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

IM SOOOO EVIL WITH CLIFFIES

WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN SAKURA AND SASUKE AT THE LAST MINUTE

NARUTO TALKING ABOUT ELECTRICITY?

WTF, I NEVER KNEW HE EVEN KNEW WHAT ELECTRICITY WAS

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!

And btw……my inner is really some1 else……cough my editor cough


	8. Chapter 7

_The fox boy widened his eyes. _

_There stood Sakura and Sasuke with his eyes free from bloodlust._

_The two of them were resting against each other's hands, supporting each other with their palms. Both were thoroughly exhausted, ready to collapse any minute now. _

_As if time slowed down and focused on the two people, both began to gracefully fall backwards. Their fingertips seemed to linger in the air as gravity pushed them down. Both hands were longing for the other to reach out. Naruto could have sworn he saw electricity pass though Sakura to Sasuke._

_Naruto rushed to both and quickly carried them to bring them to the hospital back in Konoha._

Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open. She slowly adjusted to the blinding white walls and looked to her right when she noticed Naruto standing there.

His face was serious but loving.

"Kyo-chan, I'm sorry, but I really need to know…Back at the fight, I saw something…" Naruto said tentatively, "It was like a spark between your fingertips…"

Sakura looked away stolidly.

"Kyouko-chan, what is it?" asked Naruto worriedly.

Tired by the loss of chakra, Sakura looked at him softly. He was the only one who stuck by her side. Sure, she had piggy-chan as a best friend, and Hinata as a taijutsu teacher. There was also Tenten. Sakura spent time sparring with the weapons mistress. Then there were the boys. Sakura found herself enjoying speaking to Shikarmaru; he had an IQ of 200 and beating him in chess occasionally never ceased to amuse her. Neji and her seemed to grow closer these days like siblings; they were both prodigies, and Neji found it fun to be able to have a battle of wits with someone intelligent as he. Sai was nice but became quite annoying every time he insulted her.

But Sakura knew Naruto would always be there to support her.

Sakura caressed his cheek softly, slowly tracing the whiskers on his cheek as if trying to remember what he looked like.

'What's wrong Kyo-chan?" murmured Naruto who was surprised at her actions. He was worried of course. They were like brother and sister. They were _family._

Sakura sighed and seemed to return to her normal self. "It's nothing Naruto, just go. I'll be fine. Hinata would love to see you."

Naruto instantly frowned as Sakura put on the mask, hiding her emotions. However once Hinata was mentioned, Naruto could not help but rejoice. "HINATA-CHAN!" exclaimed Naruto. For a second, the kyubbi thought he saw a hint of a true smile on Sakura's face, but it soon disappeared. Maybe the light was playing a trick on his eyes…

"Sayonara Kyouko. Remember to rest," called out Naruto to Sakura who was leaving to see his girlfriend.

"Hm," responded Sakura.

A blonde woman with the word "gamble" on the back of her dress walked inside the white room, proud of her apprentice.

Sakura turned her head to see the visitor. Seeing that it was the Hokage, she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Sakura, you did well. You have a few broken bones, but that's easy. Now let me heal you," praised Sakura's mother-like figure.

Seeing that the girl didn't respond, Tsunade asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Kyouko. My name is Kyouko," stated Sakura.

Tsunade sighed and her eyes softened. How could she forget? She directed her thoughts toward the wretched Uchiha. It was all his fault Sakura has become a lifeless killing machine. Only a tool to Konoha. Tsunade really hoped one day the Uchiha would get what he deserved.

"Kyouko…let me see your arm so that I can heal them," replied the Hokage, eager to change the subject.

"I can heal them myself," Sakura retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have depleted all of your chakra from that reckless move I'm guessing," Tsunade reprimanded.

Sakura merely looked up.

"Yes. I know you used Tsumaki hana. Only this move could cause you to lose this much chakra. You could have died if you didn't have your immense chakra reserves," lectured the annoyed Hokage.

Tsunade began to wash her hands and grabbed a piece of cloth, prepping for the healing.

"I said I can do it myself," stated Sakura with as much patience as she could handle.

Tsunade looked sharply at her apprentice. This girl reminded of herself when she was younger. Stubborn. Bad temper. Insane strength. And most of all, heartbroken. Mentally, the Hokage sighed. She was fed up with this Sakura. She turned to her apprentice, her glare hardening as she threw the rag down.

"Sakura, I know you've been through a lot. But you throwing this pissy fit not only bothers everyone, it also gets you nowhere. Naruto has been through as much as you, but he still keeps an optimistic face on everyday," said Tsunade sharply. The blonde sighed, afraid that she hurt Sakura's dormant feelings. "Sakura, I know what heartbreak is like. But don't let it rule your life or overtake you…Please just try talking to other people more and spending time with your friends, okay?"

Sakura gave a curt nod to indicate that she understood.

Tsunade abruptly stood up to leave, knowing Sakura wouldn't let her heal her anyways. "When you're done restoring your chakra and healing, please heal Sasuke. I have too much paperwork to complete."

Sakura stiffened at the sound of _his_ name as the sake-driven Hokage headed towards her office.

Sakura swiped her chakra-infused hand across her broken arm.

Sakura was done healing herself, and she knew the Uchiha needed her help. She laughed to herself. _Hm. Now he needs me help huh? How ironic._

Sakura entered room 135, the room Sasuke was in. As she opened the door, she saw the Uchiha staring towards the window with a blank expression. The window was open and the curtains were swaying in the wind. His hair seemed to move with the wind, and his hospital gown billowed from the cool air. Turning her gaze towards the window, she noticed the scenery. Outside, the cherry blossoms were falling.

_Is that all those stupid flowers are for? They "blossom" for a few days then die. What kind of life was that. Sakura cursed the person who decided to give her hair just like this useless flower._

Sakura breathed deeply and figured the faster she finished this, the faster she could go and train. "So, Uchiha, are you tired? Does anything hurt?" asked him innocently.

Sasuke shifted his eyes towards her and grunted.

"Hurry up and take your shirt off," said Sakura in a business-like voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but soon complied seeing she wasn't going to become a fangirl anytime soon. She merely poked him in some awkward places, examining his reaction. Of course it was expressionless as always except for a few winces here and there.

"Uchiha, you have three broken ribs, a broken leg, a punctured lung, and a concussion," smirked Sakura.

_Does she like torturing me? _thought Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her sleeves up, ready to attend to this ungrateful missing nin. She quickly washed her hands in warm water with soap as she began to gather chakra. Sighing deeply, she concentrated her chakra to flow to her hands.

Sasuke watched in hidden fascination. The chakra seemed to glow in a shade of green and radiate warmth to anyone near it.

Slowly with care, Sakura pressed her hands on top of Sasuke's chest. She crinkled her eyebrows in concentration as she mended the bones. It was like sewing but much more difficult as she strained herself to heal the damaged tissue. After 15 tense minutes, Sakura had patched Sasuke's lung and mended the broken ribs. Sakura stood straight, unwilling to give in to fatigue. She now only had to tend to his broken leg and concussion. Swiftly swiping her hand across Sasuke's leg, the Uchiha felt a strange comforting warmth.

He thought to himself. _So this is how Sakura's hands and healing feel like…_

The Uchiha suddenly realized the warmth had abruptly vanished. He looked up and realized Sakura had moved towards the cabinet to get some medicine and pain killers for his concussion. Sakura turned around, stiffly handing him the pills, which he accepted.

A sudden applaud startled Sasuke.

"Hn. Hag, you're getting better…but uglier," stated Sai emotionlessly.

Sakura looked towards the door. Sai was leaning against it with his arms crossed, observing the Uchiha. With a flick of the wrist, Sakura lodged a kunai towards Sai.

"Faster too I see. Anyways, I heard you completed the mission. Hokage wants to see you ugly," said Sai while he escaped the kunai.

"Shut up Sai and tell her I'm coming. Oi, why didn't Tsunade-sensei put you on the same mission as Naruto and me? We're a team after all," questioned Sakura dully.

"I had to finish some work back here. Tsunade also wanted me to spy on the Akatsuki for her. She's suspicious that they might attack soon," replied Sai.

"Hn. That's a good idea. Your ink birds can spy well I guess," responded Sakura.

Sai straightened and was about to leave when he remembered Sasuke. "Oh, and emo kid, don't make a mess of things while you are here by running off to Itachi," smirked the artist.

Before the Uchiha could retort, Sai had already left probably to paint outside.

_Who does this guy think he is? Huh. He could never be better than me. Hn. He also sucks at being my replacement,_ thought the arrogant Sasuke. _And Akatsuki is nearby? That means Itachi is here. I wonder what Kyouko knows about this… _

Sasuke's onyx orbs eyes flickered over to Sakura, trying to decipher her emotions.

As he glanced at her, he remembered something he meant to ask her.

Flashback

_The two of them were resting against each other's hands, supporting each other with their palms. Both were thoroughly exhausted, ready to collapse any minute now. _

_Slowly, as if time slowed and focused on the two people, both began to gracefully fall backwards. Their fingertips seemed to linger in the air, longing for the other to reach out. Naruto could have sworn he saw electricity pass though Sakura to Sasuke._

She was resting on the chair, no doubt tired from the healing. After all, she just recovered herself.

"Kyouko, remember the fight?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"Hmmmm," mocked Sakura "Yes, I do remember actually. That is the reason why we are here in the hospital dumbass," replied the stoic woman.

Sasuke winced. He still wasn't used to this new Sakura.

An emotionless one.

And on top of that, a swearing one.

_Geez. The dobe must be rubbing off on her._

Sasuke was unable to restrain his curiosity and smugness and he recalled the moment during the fight. "Why did you save me at the last minute? Why did you give me your chakra when we were falling towards the ground? I distinctly remember you forcing some chakra through your fingertips into mine," asked the direct and abrupt Uchiha. Straight to the point. No fuss. No beating around the bush. That's an Uchiha for you.

Sakura merely looked into his eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"We were all once family. Maybe still family. You were the one who severed the bonds between yourself and the people back here in Konoha. But I didn't. I had my own bonds with you. I wanted to preserve them. Even if you weren't willing to do the same. Family is family no matter what, and true strength is protecting your loved ones for any price or sacrifice. And I guess I consider you a loved one," Sakura responded as if it was an everyday question. "But don't get it into your head that I have forgiven you Uchiha. You have no idea how much you broke and hurt me. Nothing can change that. Not even you can erase the pain or memories," stated the kunoichi with monotony.

Before Sasuke could respond, she had left the room.

Sasuke's lips tugged upwards a bit. Maybe there was still hope for Sakura after all.

Little did he know, a masked man with spiky silver hair was standing in the corner listening to the conversation.

_Sasuke…she won't forgive you that easily after all you've done. Nevertheless, that is the most Sakura has ever spoken in all these years…_

Did you like:

-o. this chappie was like chappie 6. I didn't really edit, and my editor hasn't seen this yet…hehe…I just want to see if you guys can see a difference between my edited and unedited chappies. IF SO, TELL ME!!! lol

-I didn't want to be too mean and write a cliffie

-BUT THIS MEANS YOU MUST CONTINUE READING

-Lol. Hehe

-Newaaaayyyysss….

-Plz review

-And yes

-This is another one that I wrote without my editor or myself editing

-I might have a clean version up soon courtesy of my editor…well if she gets her butt off photoshop to read my story. Lol. I luv her newayz

-And yes I wrote this immediately after I finished chappie 6

-I hoped u enjoy

-I already have the entire story planned out

-And oh boy

-Is there a LOT of stuff to say and to happen

-o. and my internet was down so I couldn't upload it as early as possible..STUPID STORM!!!!!

-maybe a couple days late cuz the storm wont go away. :P

-have fun

-and….

-REVIEW

O yes I forgot. 1 more thing. Tsumaki hana means tornado of flowers I think. Not sure about sp. Sorry, but I'm not Japanese


	9. Editor's Note

To Whom it May Concern (That means people who read this story, PAY ATTENTION...or not, if you really don't care)

In case you havn't noticed, there was a time period when postings were continuously farther and farther apart. That's mostly my fault, and any reader out there who cares has my sincerest appologies. I have kept you from enjoying wonderful work.

This delay is mostly due to the fact that Fanfiction, however important, is not the first thing that is on my to do list, nor will it probably ever be. That's how I work. I edit when I have time. And though it's not like I'm on a shortage of time, I take my job seriously and put in a lot of effort to make every line as best as I can possibly make it.

Nonetheless, I believe that your lovely Authoress is now perfectly capable of writing qualified chapters on her own. After all, what people are looking for when they read these stories here is not perfect grammar, or a specially phrased sentence. Those details, in a way, were to train and hone my own abilities. I see no reason to delay your exposure to an amazing plotline because I don't have the time to edit, or I spend too much time on nitpicky small details that do not affect the story in any real way. (After all, this is the only story I edit, and the rest have come out fine)

Also, I have noticed that I change too much when I edit. You see, in the process that has been used to complete each chapter of the story, I do more than act as a beta reader and comment, or circle the errors in a figurative red pen. I EDIT. I rewrite, or rephrase what is necessary, while keeping in close line to what is meant to be said. However, sometimes, I feel like I change too much. It bothers me tremendously that I could be moving this story unintentionally in an alternate direction that is unnecerssary and inappropriate for the plot.

Thus, until further notice, I don't believe I will be editing much of this story anymore. I have personally deemed it unnecessary, it takes too long to update, is unfair to the many wonderful readers out there, and seems to have gained negative effects on the story in certain places.

It has been an incredible experience to be part of a spectacular story. Most of the people out there don't realize exactly how many brilliant but lost ideas come out of this authoress. I appreciate the chance that this story has given me to get lost in a world of fantasy, the impossible, while doing something I really enjoyed.

But things change, and I realize that it is time for me to move on to something else where I can be put to better use.

In a formal letter of semipermanent resignation,

Your silly RomanceIsMyDoom Inner,

Moi.

P.S. If you ever want to see a crazy side of this persona who has danced around the writing of this story for a while, look for (remove the spaces)

lost and loving it. deviant art. com

see ya there! and love ya all.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys!

This is the authoress writing. The editor's note was my editor resigning. I wrote the last two chapters without her help, and she thinks I can manage on my own. I have to say that she has made my story a lot cleaner and better….especially with grammar…hehe.

So don't worry, I'll keep writing. If you have any questions, comments on my writing, please contact me or send me a message. :

I just would like to know though. Is there a difference between my unedited and edited writing? If so, please leave a review and tell me.

Till Chapter 9,

RomanceIsMyDoom


	11. Chapter 8

"_We were all once family. Maybe still family. You were the one who severed the bonds between yourself and the people back here in Konoha. But I didn't. I had my own bonds with you. I wanted to preserve them. Even if you weren't willing to do the same. Family is family no matter what, and true strength is protecting your loved ones for any price or sacrifice. And I guess I consider you a loved one," Sakura responded as if it was an everyday question. "But don't get it into your head that I have forgiven you Uchiha. You have no idea how much you broke and hurt me. Nothing can change that. Not even you can erase the pain or memories," stated the kunoichi with monotony._

_Before Sasuke could respond, she had left the room._

_Sasuke's lips tugged upwards a bit. Maybe there was still hope for Sakura after all._

_Little did he know, a masked man with spiky silver hair was standing in the corner listening to the conversation._

_Sasuke…she won't forgive you that easily after all you've done. Nevertheless, that is the most Sakura has ever spoken in all these years…_

(LINE SKIP)

The Uchiha sat there, contemplating on her words. But her last words resounded in the back of his head.

_Not even you can erase the pain or memories…_

"Oi, Sasuke. You're back,' stated the ever so handsome Kakashi.

Startled, Sasuke turned around to meet the image of his former sensei. It seemed as if Kakashi hasn't aged at all. There were no worry lines and his gravity-defying silver hair still had a glow. On his face, Kakashi held a sheepish grin; along with that, in his right hand, was his orange book. (A/N . NO DUH it was icha icha paradise. XD)

"Hn," replied the ever so stoic Uchiha.

"So, my emo student, I heard you never caught up to Itachi," joked the oblivious sensei.

Sasuke growled as he gritted his teeth, "No, but I killed Orochimaru, the snake-bastard. Hn. He only wanted to use me as a vessel."

"I see you finally understood that. Well then Uchiha, should I be watching my back? After all, I _was _ your sensei. Actually, I still am. Ha! You're still a genin," snickered Kakashi. (A/N sigh…he will never learn.)

The grinding of teeth could be heard throughout the room. The close-to-exploding Uchiha barely held his temper. "I will enter the Jounin exams, and I _will _pass, …._sensei_" sneered Sasuke.

"Well then Sasuke, I suggest you be careful and train for it. Konoha's cherry blossom will be judging whether or not you pass," smirked Kakashi.

With a jerk of his head. Sasuke looked up, his onyx eyes hardening. _Sakura? Judging? Hm. A piece of cake._

Kakashi sighed. _He still doesn't understand that she's improved, does he? I guess he will have to see how critical she is. If that doesn't work, I don't know anything that will. _

(LINE SKIP)

Sakura walked past the training grounds towards the market. There she caught a glimpse of everyone. Ino was with Shikamaru, trying to convince him that shopping is much more useful than sleeping. Then there was Tenten and Neji who were at the arcades, battling it out. Sakura sighed. She looked towards her left, and a smile adorned her face.

There was Naruto, busy ordering ramen for his girlfriend, Hinata. _It's time that dobe figured out Hinata has always loved him._

But Sakura thought to herself – was this how she would carry on with her life? Just missions and training? Would a Prince Charming ever sweep her off her feet?

Sakura shook her head violently. That was just a waste of time. A waste of time where she could be getting stronger.

(LINE SKIP)

Little did she know, a shadow lurked in the corner, watching her every move.

'Hm. Sakura-chan. Maybe it's almost time we finally meet. We'll see how strong you _really _are," smirked the stranger.

(LINE SKIP)

Author's Note

Ok. Look. Im reeealllyy sorry that this was a crappy chappie. Ha! It rhymed. Anyways, I just finished finals, and there was a family emergency. In other words, I had to study my ass off & I had to take care of my dad who suffered his first seizure. Yes, I lead an emo life. But no worries, my dad is fine, and im not emo. :

Ti just needed to get this down as a background for the multiple plots

Since this _will_ be a LONG epic. There will be multiple plots. Note the emphasis on multiple. However, no worries. Its not long enough that u don't understand/cant keep track of the plot. Soooooooo, I promise to make the nxt chappie more exciting. I just felt bad that I haven't written in awhile. I usually need inspiration, like my previous 2 chappies which im quite fond of.

Soo, sorry guys!

Until the nxt chappie,

RiMD


	12. Chapter 9

_But Sakura thought to herself – was this how she would carry on with her life? Just missions and training? Would a Prince Charming ever sweep her off her feet?_

_Sakura shook her head violently. That was just a waste of time. A waste of time where she could be getting stronger._

_Little did she know, a shadow lurked in the corner, watching her every move. _

'_Hm. Sakura-chan. Maybe it's almost time we finally meet. We'll see how strong you really are," smirked the stranger._

(LINE SKIP)

Sensing a dark chakra pattern, Sakura whipped her head back.

"Who's there?" asked Sakura darkly. Her long hours of training with Tsunade paid off. She could recognize a chakra pattern a mile away. But this one was different…darker…each person had a unique chakra. Sakura felt consumed with darkness, as if the only emotion left in the world was _hate._

"Well well. You have certainly improved. Hn. _Itachi_ would be pleased," spoke the cloaked man.

Sakura's eyes barely widened. _It is someone from the Akatsuki. So Sai did stay back to spy on them after all. Hm. What should I do now…_

The man slowly revealed himself from the shadow. There stood Kisame.

Sakura growled under her breath and harshly spat out, "What do you want fish head?"

"My my, _Kyouko-chan_, you've gotten feistier. And yes, I have heard of your new name. News travels fast…" smirked Kisame. "But anyhow, I am here to make you an offer, should I say," said Kisame as the corners of his lips slowly tugged upwards, revealing shark-like teeth.

"Pft. What offer could Akatsuki give to me?" sneered Sakura.

"I don't know why Itachi would bother with someone as _weak_ as you, but I have to follow his orders. He has offered you a position in the Akatsuki," snapped the fish man.

Sakura's body stiffened as she heard that words. The word that broke her but ended up making her stronger.

Sakura scoffed, "How could you help me anyways? I _am _strong. After all, I've been Tsunade's apprecntice for years now. What could the Akatsuki offer me?"

Kisame's eyes narrowed at the girl's ignorance. "If you don't accept, precious people around you would get hurt, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that," said Kisame as he slowly inched towards the girl.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Sakura as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you finally grasp the concept. Now, if you accept, meet me at the cherry blossom park tomorrow. If you don't….well….let me just say that your friends would quickly disappear _one by one_," he sneered maliciously.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She turned around and calmly said, "I'll inform you tomorrow of my decision."

With a nod of his head, Kisame retreated into the woods, unseen to the guards.

(LINE SKIP)

"SASUKE-KUN! LET ME BE THE BEARER OF YOUR CHILDREN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"SASU-CHAN!"

Annoyed, Sasuke walked past the rabid fangirls as he made his way down the street. _Fangirls. Tch. Annoying. Will they ever leave me alone?_

"Sasuke-kuunn, I'll make your time worth while," purred a fangirl.

Sasuke looked up.

There stood Karin. Her fiery red hair looked as if the hairdresser slipped, and her clothes screamed 'slut.' She was wearing a thin tank top revealing her midriff and a miniskirt riding up her ass. To top it all of, it seemed as if her face was caked with makeup.

"You know you'll always be welcome at my house," grinned Karin suggestively.

Surrounded by a dark aura emanating from himself, Sasuke looked towards the slut and gritted out, "Karin, go away you annoying bitch. What happened? Was Orochimaru not a good enough man for you?" taunted the Uchiha. (A/N let's just say Karin was with Sasuke and Orochimaru at the sound base…and she was getting frisky with the snake pedo…)

Shocked, Karin replied after she gained her composure, "Jealous, Sasuke-kun? You know there's no reason to be so envious. I love only you, and I'd be willing to do _anything_ for you."

"Go and die for all I care, bitch," snapped the infuriated Uchiha.

"Words mean nothing to me. Action is what I care about. Do you want me to show how much I care for you?" asked Karin seductively.

"Look here, Karin. You are an annoying piece of worthless shit who can do nothing but grovel at Orochimaru's feet. Go away you piece of filth," the Uchiha said through gritted teeth.

The girl was still not getting it. "But Sasuke-kuuunn!" whined Karin. Instantly turning on her seductive mode, Karin began to saunter towards the Uchiha. Sasuke stood his ground, ready to take on this slut. Karin slowly placed her arms on his chest and entangled her legs with his.

_This frickin slut is getting ON MY NERVES! UGH. I can't katon her since that would be 'sexual harassment.' DAMN. What she's doing now IS harassment! _

Sasuke quickly glanced down towards the whore. That was when he made a mistake.

Risking her life, Karin saw this as her only chance to snag a well-earned kiss from the Uchiha. Leaning up towards his face, the red-haired girl quickly pressed her lips against his.

"_WHAT THE F---!!!" _Screamed Sasuke.

The Uchiha couldn't push Karin off of himself. Karin began to move harder against his lips, imprisoning him in her vice-like grip.

Fed up with these bitches, Sasuke ripped her off of him and pushed the slut away.

Sensing movement, Sasuke glanced towards his right.

There he saw a flash of pink fly by.

(LINE SKIP)

AAAHHHHH!!!!

STUPID KARIN!!!

……

This was COMPLETELY diff from my original plan.

Yesh

But this was also to set the background for all the problems

And for what will happen next.

Stay tuned!

Till next chappie,

RIMD


	13. Notice: My Mistake

Ugh

Sorry peoples, but this isn't a chappie

I just realized that I must include the jounin exams for Sasuke

So let's just say that Kisame wants an answer from Sakura in 3 days, ok?

Ehehe..sorry about that,

RIMD


	14. Chapter 10

_Risking her life, Karin saw this as her only chance to snag a well-earned kiss from the Uchiha. Leaning up towards his face, the red-haired girl quickly pressed her lips against his._

"_WHAT THE F---!!!" screamed Sasuke._

_The Uchiha couldn't push Karin off of himself. Karin began to move harder against his lips, imprisoning him in her vice-like grip._

_Fed up with these bitches, Sasuke ripped her off of him and pushed the slut away._

_Sensing movement, Sasuke glanced towards his right._

_There he saw a flash of pink fly by._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Sakura kept running. Running far away from Sasuke and Karin. _So the Uchiha likes those type of girls, huh? _She shook her head vigorously, attempting to rid herself of the thoughts.

_It's just a waste of time to worry about someone as uncaring, ungrateful, and useless as him. Come on Kyouko! Get back in shape! The Jounin Exams are tomorrow. Ugh. I'll have to test both Karin and the Uchiha. Damn Tsunade for making me the instructor!_

The rosette sighed. _I guess I should go meet up with Kakashi and Naruto at Tsunade's office to receive further instruction for tomorrow._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Shizune! More sake," slurred the blonde Hokage.

"Tsunade, WAKE UP! That's enough sake for you!" yelled Shizune as Tonton snorted in agreement.

"But Shiizzuuunnneee, ppwwweeaassseee?" whimpered the drunk woman.

"Ugh. Kyouko, Naruto , and Kakashi will be here soon to discuss tomorrow's Jounin exams!" said the irritated and impatient assistant.

"Jounin exams? What Jounin exams? O! AHAHAHA. Are you talking about the one I took 30 years ago? That was a joke. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were horrible teammates. Hmmm, but Orochimaru was pretty damn sexy back then, and he sure still is now. I should have jumped him when I had the chance…," reminisced Tsunade.

Shizune turned beet red and exclaimed, "HOKAGE-SAMA, THE AKATSUKI IS HERE!!!"

"EH? WHAT? CALL KYOUKO AND THE ANBU TEAM!" commanded the now awake Hokage.

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief and nervously explained, "Hokage-sama….there is no Akatsuki…I merely wanted to wake you up."

Tsunade threw a nasty glare towards her black-haired assistant; however before she could do anything, the bumbling ramen-loving fool romped in.

"AII BAA-CHAN!!!" exclaimed the hyper kyuubi.

"NARUTO-TARD! How many times must I explain that I'm not a grandma?" said the enraged Tsunade.

"Eh..hehe…sorry Hokage-sama! I forgot…" said Naruto sheepishly as he idly scratched his head.

Tsunade sighed and calmly asked, "Where's Kyouko? I need her to be here too. Both of you will be judging and testing tomorrow."

"I'm here."

A pink-haired woman mysteriously appeared in front of Tsunade.

"Aa. Kyouko, you're here!. Well, we can begin then. Naruto, you will be testing Mizuki from Suna and Ebisu from Sound. As for you Kyouko, you already know who you are testing, I presume?" questioned Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I'm judging Sasuke and Karin," replied Sakura with no hint of emotion.

"Very well, it's settled. Naruto, you can leave now. Kyouko, I would like to speak to you alone," demanded Tsunade.

"HAI, Hokage-sama!" answered the blond dobe as he bounced out of the office.

"How about me?" questioned Kakashi.

"You may stay," replied Tsunade.

Tsunade turned her head pointedly towards Sakura.

"Kyouko, are you sure you can handle the Uchiha? I know your previous feelings for him, and it might be hard for you. I don't want them resurfacing during the exams," said Tsunade strictly.

"Tsunade-sama, I have no feelings or attachment towards the Uchiha. He is merely a memory of my past. A forgotten and lost one. Besides, do you really think that I would be lenient on him tomorrow? You know perfectly well that if I was allowed to, I would beat him to a bloody pulp," stated the stoic Kyouko.

"Hm. Alright then. That's all. You may leave," Tsunade replied.

Sakura bowed her head in respect and said, "Thank you."

Before stepping outside of Tsunade's office, Sakura called out to her masked sensei, "Oi, Kakashi. Do you want to go get some dango and tea with me? I'm kind of sick of ramen, and I would like to hear some tips for tomorrow."

Kakashi crinkled one eye and responded contentedly, "Sure, anything for my favorite student."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"So Kyouko, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Kakashi while sipping his hot tea.

"Mhm. Kakashi-sensei, you were an instructor for the exams before. Tell me, has anyone died?" asked Sakura nonchalantly.

The masked ninja quirked an eyebrow. "Of course there have been, Kyouko. There are a few people who…overestimate themselves...should I say."

"Well then, I'll make sure to have some fun with my examinees…" said Sakura mysteriously. "Thank you Kakashi, I have to leave," replied the rosette as she stood up to leave.

"Bye Kyouko," waved her sensei. _What are you really up to?_

"Eh? She left me with the bill," sighed the broke Kakashi. "Children are ungrateful these days."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**(Sakura)**

_What am I going to do? Kisame has offered me a place in Akatsuki. I would be betraying Konoha, but it would save the citizens; he even promised strength. Ugh. And that Uchiha. That ungrateful bastard. Hm. I'm saving his ass here, and he couldnd't even bother to thank me. How does he thank me? By slobbering over my enemy, Karin. I'll have to reply to Kisame after the exams then. It's decided. I'm going to join Akatsuki. _

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Karin, get off bitch," cursed Sasuke. The pink strands of hair flashed by.

Sasuke's felt his heart stop. His eyes widened as he comprehended what happened. Guilt overwhelmed him. What was this strange feeling? Guilt? But why? She was nothing to him. But just maybe.

Maybe

Maybe she was something more.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

I'm sorry my luvs. I hope it wasn't _that_ short. It's just that there wasn't much imspiration. Reviews help tho. ;) But I'm sure the Akatsuki and Jounin Exam chappies will be eeexxxxttrrraaaa long. No worries. I hope this was ok. I am starting my new semester in hs. Sooooo I want to start off really well. So my updates might not be AS recent. But. I promise to try.

Till nxt chappie,

rimd


	15. Chapter 11

**(Sakura)**

_What am I going to do? Kisame has offered me a place in Akatsuki. I would be betraying Konoha, but it would save the citizens; he even promised strength. Ugh. And that Uchiha. That ungrateful bastard. Hm. I'm saving his ass here, and he couldnd't even bother to thank me. How does he thank me? By slobbering over my enemy, Karin. I'll have to reply to Kisame after the exams then. It's decided. I'm going to join Akatsuki. _

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Karin, get off bitch," cursed Sasuke. The pink strands of hair flashed by.

Sasuke's felt his heart stop. His eyes widened as he comprehended what happened. Guilt overwhelmed him. What was this strange feeling? Guilt? But why? She was nothing to him. But just maybe.

Maybe

Maybe she was something more.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Tsunade donned her white Hokage robes as she sat down, overlooking the large stadium.

She looked towards her left, acknowledging the examiners: Sakura, Genma, Anko, and Kakashi.

"Remember. You are all ANBU. I trust you to keep all the examinees safe. Of course they must be tested to the limit, but not any further. Do you understand? I don't want to smell rotting corpses," stated the Hokage as she tilted her head slightly towards Sakura.

"Hn. Why are looking at me?" questioned the smirking Sakura.

"Kyouko, you understand what I'm saying, _correct_?" gritted out Tsunade.

"Why of course sensei. You said to take them to their _limit _and not _too _far beyond," said Sakura nonchalantly.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose and rasped out, "Go. The examinees are waiting. This banter is tiring, and I'm sure I can trust you."

The edges of Sakura's lips stretched up a little bit seeing that she defeated the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Let's go," commanded Kakashi.

"Hn," replied Sakura as she nimbly leapt off the roof and down towards the exam field.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Good afternoon Konoha! Today is the Jounin Exams. Is everyone ready?" yelled

Naruto, the announcer.

The dirt stadium boomed with applause and whoops.

"Okay Konoha. Here is the first match," announced Naruto.

All the villagers looked up towards the scoreboard. There it read: Kaori of Sound VS. Yuki of Mist.

Genma, the renown womanizer, turned towards Anko and asked sneakily, "Who are you betting on?"

Anko smiled slightly and looked towards the two shinobi.

Yuki was 6 feet tall and muscular. An expression of pride and arrogance was etched onto his face. There he stood facing towards Kaori with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Kaori looked back with equal ferocity and vigor. Completely the opposite, Kaori was short and lithe, making him nimble and quick.

Anko smirked back at Genma, and she mumbled, "50 on the Sound boy."

"Hmmm. We'll see," said Genma.

"Ha. You puny Sound boy. Go back to your little flute. I don't want you to die here," mocked the gruff looking Yuki.

"I sure hope you fight as well as you speak," responded Kaori indifferently.

"Hm. We'll have to test that theory," snarled Yuki as he slid into the offensive position.

"Ready whenever you are," smirked Kaori.

Yuki launched himself towards the muscular man. Surprised, Kaori grabbed a kunai and viciously dragged it across Yuki's chest with brute strength.

As Yuki leapt back, he tossed an explosive towards his opponent, causing the air to fill with smoke. Kaori struggled to see, and Yuki took this as an advantage.

Before Kaori could do anything, Yuki was behind the man with a kunai across his throat.

"You lose," whispered Yuki.

The arrogant Kaori grumbled and roughly pushed past Yuki.

"And the winner is-YUKI of Mist!" yelled Naruto.

Anko snuck a glance at Genma.

He had turned his face away from Anko, hiding any possible eye contact with the devilish woman.

"Genma, hand over the money," purred Anko.

Without looking at her, Genma stuck out an arm and forked over 50 bucks to her.

"Thanks _sweetie_," said Anko as she turned her face back to face the new fight.

"Okay then everyone. Now we have Kar—woah. This is going to be one catfight. It's Karin vs. Mizuki! Godd luck guys…I mean girls," said Naruto sheepishly.

Genma turned towards Kyouko who was staring lazily at the sky.

"Oi. Kyo. It's your turn up to watch this match," smirked Genma.

Sakura turned slightly to the left and glanced at him. "The pleasure is all mine."

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Okay kiddies

The Jounin exams will take a while to write

And I have this week off

YAY!!!!

This means more updates probably.

I was writing a chapter

And then I realized I forgot to include the Jounin exams

-.-

So bear with me for now

Thx to all my faithful reviewers!!!


	16. Chapter 12

**Why hello my faithful readers. Yes, you must all be infuriated with me and my short chapters. I'm sorry…but I'm just lazy and uninspired right now. I hope this chapter will be to your liking.**

**Me- about to speak into mike**

**Sasuke- MINE grabs mike**

**Me- errrr…ok then, our lovely Sasuke-kun will be announcing then**

**Sakura- yosh yosh yosh! Goooooo Sasuke-kun!!!!**

**Me- shut up you annoying fangirl**

**Sakura- waaahhhhh but but but…I'm about to join Akatsuki**

**Me- o yeah…hehe nvm**

**Sasuke- disclaimer: Naruto we don't own. Sasuke talking like Yoda always, if we did **

**Me- anywaaays, on with the story**

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"_Okay then everyone. Now we have Kar—woah. This is going to be one catfight. It's Karin vs. Mizuki! Good luck guys…I mean girls," said Naruto sheepishly. _

_Genma turned towards Kyouko who was staring lazily at the sky. _

"_Oi. Kyo. It's your turn up to watch this match," smirked Genma._

_Sakura turned slightly to the left and glanced at him. "The pleasure is all mine."_

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"EH? This pink-haired bitch is going to be judging this fight? How unfair. That little slut would just fail me because she's jealous that _I _ have Sasuke-kun," whined Karin.

Sakura chuckled darkly, "Me? Jealous? Of that emotionally unable twit over there? You have to be kidding me. I bet he's gay. I believe you Karin…I bet you two are together. I always knew that Uchiha brat was always gay. I mean look at you and your boyish figure; you're flat as a plank board. You make the perfect soulmate for the Uchiha over there"

Tsunade stifled a laugh as the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched convulsively.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" screamed the enraged girl.

"Nu uh uh," tsked Sakura. "We don't want you wasting energy for your fight do you?"

Karin held back and inwardly fumed. "Hmph. I'll deal with this later. You. Yes you, Mizuki. Let's finish this weakling," smirked the red haired Sound nin.

Mizuki glared back at her opponent with fiery determination within her amber eyes. "Let's get this party started," stated the girl as she disappeared.

"What the he-" muttered Karin.

"Behind you," whispered Mizuki.

Karin swung around only to meet Mizuki. Quickly whipping her chakra strings around the amber-eyed girl, Karin laughed, "That was too easy."

"Oh really?" questioned the Mizuki who was now sitting on top of a branch.

"A bunshin," muttered Karin.

Before Karin could look up, Mizuki had already charged towards Karin with her fists clenched.

Both girls were caught up in a gruesome taijutsu battle. Sakura looked on and noticed that Karin was tiring quickly.

Just as Sakura expected, Karin soon fell towards the ground in pain.

Mizuki aimed a kunai towards the girl, but Sakura leapt into the middle and caught the kunai with her fingers.

"Winner: Mizuki. Loser: Karin," announced the stoic Sakura.

The crowd applauded loudly as Mizuki bowed.

Sakura turned her attention towards Karin and yelled out, "We need some medic-nins over here people."

"So, Karin. How did it feel to eat your arrogant words?" asked Sakura.

Karin glared and said harshly, "You might as well have stayed back and let the kunai kill me."

Sakura looked amused and calmly answered, "I'm not that heartless Karin. But if you insist…"

Frantic, Karin vigorously shook her head side to side.

"Hm. Take her away," ordered Sakura.

The medic-nins rushed to Karin's side and struggled to heft her FAT body onto the stretcher. (A/N hehe. Sry guys. I couldn't help it with the fat remark)

"Soooo Konoha citizens. That was one…..eventful…match!" yelled Naruto.

The crowd whooped and applauded in response.

"Ok now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiti-"

"NARUTO! Just get on with it! This isn't Miss Konoha!" screamed the irritated Hokage.

"Oh, hehe. Well then….Here's the next match! Sasuke vs. Konu!" announced the blond dobe.

The ebony haired man slowly made his way to the center of the training grounds. _This will be easy. Hn. He seems like a mere weakling._

Konu stepped forward, his anxiety completely obvious.

"Uchiha, Konu. You know the rules. Fight hard, but not to the death," informed Sakura.

Konu answered with a, "Hai! Sakura-san" while the Uchiha merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"Ready? The battle starts…now," smirked Sakura.

Wishing to get this over with, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and quickly ensnared Konu.

"AAAAHHHH," screamed Konu while clutching his head. The boy had sunk to his knees and was suffering from the harsh images of the Sharingan.

Sasuke merely stood there, not moving an inch.

Konu was now lying on the ground with froth foaming at his mouth. "Make it stop. Make it stop! NOOO! Mom!!! Dad!! STOP IT NOW," yelled the frightened Konu.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and quickly intervened.

"Sasuke, stop this now," ordered Sakura.

"Why should I, Kyo-chan?" asked Sasuke innocently.

"Sasuke, if you do not stop this immediately, you will fail this exam," commanded Sakura.

Grudgingly, Sasuke gave one last fleeting look towards the writhing boy.

"Uchiha," said Sakura in a dark tone.

"Hn. The Uchiha deactivated his Sharingan and quickly walked out.

"And the winner is-Uchiha Sasuke," muttered Naruto into the microphone.

Unlike the previous matches, the audience did not seem as excited. No one dared to break the tense silence with a cheer for the victor.

Annoyed with the people's actions, Sakura began to bark orders. "You damn incompetent medic-nins, get over here. I would help, but it is not my place to do so right now."

A few nins clad in white checked Konu's pulse and hurriedly rushed him to the nearby hospital.

Sakura turned around to face the Hokage and audience. "The exams are finished. Please exit safely and quietly. Do not make a fuss either," snapped Sakura coldly as she began to walk away.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, Sakura took it well, don't you agree?" asked the blond boy.

"Yes, Naruto. But I'm sure she's having an emotional turmoil. There's more than what meets the eye," answered Tsunade swiftly.

Naruto scratched his h head sheepishly and asked, "So what now baa-chan?"

"Get all the victors together. It's time for the interrogation. Ibiki and Sakura will be doing this part of the test," muttered Tsunade.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Okay everyone. Next will be the interrogation part of the exams. Hope u were somewhat satisfied with his.

Till nxt chappie,

rimd


	17. Chapter 13

Hello once again!

These are for my lovely reviewers:

_Miss.AnoniiemouSe_- omg. You are a wonderful and faithful reviewer. I can't thank you enough. Yes….I love reading ones about interrogations. It's quite fascinating.  Bwahahahaha. I also looooove cliffies. D

_Sasusaku0129_- Yessss. I detest Karin with a passion. She's such an immature conceited little brat.

_Naruto.luv.llamas_- Akatsuki? That will be after the exams. I can't wait myself to write that chapter. 

P.S. I am starting to get more into ItaxSaku. Leave me a review saying whether or not you like this pairing. Okie dokies? I just miiiiggghhhtt change Kyouko Means Strength into ItaxSaku if enough people want that. 

Now let's hand it over to the characters.

Sasuke- EH?????? ItaxSaku? This only adds to my reasons for killing my brother. Watch out Itachi!

Itachi- Aa. Foolish little brother.

Me- EH??? ITACHI??? YOU'RE HERE??? AAAHHH. Get over here! drools

Sakura- sighs and clears throat. Ohayo minna-san. I'm just here to make the disclaimer. Of course RIMD doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Itachi and Sakura might be together by now.

Sasuke- WHAT!?!? RIMD! What is the meaning of this?

Itachi- My cherry blossom. Let us _elope_

Sakura- yes my dear Itachi-kun. Let's

Sasuke- NOOOOOOO!!!!

Me- ahem. Let's get on with the story, now shall we?

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

_Sakura turned around to face the Hokage and audience. "The exams are finished. Please exit safely and quietly. Do not make a fuss either," snapped Sakura coldly as she began to walk away._

_Naruto turned towards Tsunade._

"_Baa-chan, Sakura took it well, don't you agree?" asked the blond boy._

"_Yes, Naruto. But I'm sure she's having an emotional turmoil. There's more than what meets the eye," answered Tsunade swiftly._

_Naruto scratched his h head sheepishly and asked, "So what now baa-chan?"_

"_Get all the victors together. It's time for the interrogation. Ibiki and Sakura will be doing this part of the test," muttered Tsunade._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

A battered Karin and Uchiha entered a cold dank room with a pane of glass running through the middle, dividing the room into two halves.

"Hm. The Uchiha, eh? This should be easy enough for you right, Kyouko?" sneered Ibiki.

At first glance, and common sensed person would fear this intimidating man. Ibiki sported drill-holes and various scars on his head.

"Heh. Yes Ibiki," answered Sakura.

"I trust you'll do well and examine them. Make sure to test them beyond their emotional limit, but not too far. Understood?" bellowed Ibiki.

"Hai sensei," said Sakura.

"Good. I'll be keeping an eye on you on the other side," said Ibiki.

Sakura turned around to face Karin.

"You. It's your turn. Follow me," directed Sakura.

With a haughty tone, Karin replied, "Hmph. Whatever. If you're my examiner, it should be a breeze."

"Don't forget who saved you in your battle against Mizuki," stated Sakura calmly.

As if appreciation suddenly hit her, Karin bowed her head slightly, remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

_Karin held back and inwardly fumed. "Hmph. I'll deal with this later. You. Yes you, Mizuki. Let's finish this, weakling," smirked the red haired Sound nin. _

_Mizuki glared back at her opponent with fiery determination within her amber eyes. "Let's get this party started," stated the girl as she disappeared._

"_What the he-" muttered Karin._

"_Behind you," whispered Mizuki._

_Karin swung around only to meet Mizuki. Quickly whipping her chakra strings around the amber-eyed girl, Karin laughed, "That was too easy."_

"_Oh really?" questioned the Mizuki who was now sitting on top of a branch._

"_A bunshin," muttered Karin._

_Before Karin could look up, Mizuki had already charged towards Karin with her fists clenched._

_Both girls were caught up in a gruesome taijutsu battle. Sakura looked on and noticed that Karin was tiring quickly. _

_Just as Sakura expected, Karin soon fell towards the ground in pain. _

_Mizuki aimed a kunai towards the girl, but Sakura leapt into the middle and caught the kunai with her fingers. _

"_Winner: Mizuki. Loser: Karin," announced the stoic Sakura. _

**End Flashback**

As quick as it came, it was gone. "Hmph. I'm sure I could have defeated her with your help," sneered Karin. The red-haired girl regarded Sakura snobbishly, as if waiting for a comeback.

"Well? Aren't you going to make a comeback? Or are you to scared?" mocked Karin.

Sakura looked at Karin calmly. "It would be a waste of breath and energy to argue with you. Besides, it's time for your interrogation."

With a huff of indignation, Karin followed Sakura out of the room and into the other half. (A/N. remember. The room is divided into 2. The glass pane is soundproof. This is how Ibiki can 'keep an eye on Sakura.')

Karin took a seat and looked to her left through the glass to stare dreamily at Sasuke.

Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Karin, hoping to get her out of the trance. "Oi. Karin. Stop drooling and let's begin this."

Karin blinked rapidly and began to glower at the rosette.

"So, how was life at Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.

"Why would I tell you that, bitch?" responded Karin.

"Hm. Well, it seemed like you had an attraction for Suigetsu," stated Sakura calmly.

"WHAT? That little piece of crap? Who the hell said that?" yelled the enraged Karin.

"Hm. Just by the looks of it. Besides, aren't you pregnant?" questioned Sakura nonchalantly.

"WHAT BITCH?" screamed the fuming redhead.

"Well, after your battle, the medic nins sensed another form of chakra within you," sighed Sakura.

"No. no. no way. This can't be. It was a mistake. It was a huge mistake. I never knew it was Suigetsu. I just didn't. I thought it was Sasuke," whispered Karin.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

The others looked through the glass window, reading their moving lips.

Ibiki smirked. _Good thinking, Kyouko._

_What the hell is Sakura talking about? Pregnant? Not even dumb Karin would fall for that. Hn. But by the looks of it now, she is. What a stupid fangirl._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Well then, you thought wrong. So now, here is the consequence. You are left with the child of Suigetsu, and I'm guessing that you wanted Sasuke to be first?" questioned Sakura as if she had no care in the world. Which she didn't, really.

"NO. NO. NO! This can't be happening! I tried to hard for this! NO," screamed the psychotic Karin. In a few mere minutes, Sakura was able to break down Karin's emotional barriers.'

_Hm. Too easy. I can't let her pass, sadly._

"Well then, I hope you have a good time telling Sasuke what happened. I don't think he'll let you be on his team anymore. After all, what good is a pregnant teammate? You will be left alone, abandoned. Sasuke never did have a care in the world for you. I'm sure someone stupid as you could have noticed that," said Sakura.

"I GIVE UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS," yelled Karin.

"Hm. You're weak. You fail," stated Sakura.

With that, Karin left the room in a frantic.

Sasuke looked closely at Sakura, hoping for some sigh that what she said was all for the interrogation. That it wasn't true. Yet he was still irked. _Was that how she really felt every time he called her weak and annoying? Was he really that cold and cruel?_

"By the way Karin, you're not really pregnant. It was all part of the test," smirked Sakura.

Sakura left the room and entered the other side. She gave Ibiki a glance.

"Good job Sakura. That was easy enough, correct?" asked Ibiki.

"Of course. It was nothing compared to interrogating Itachi," smirked Sakura as she spared a glance towards the Uchiha.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

BWEEHEEHEE

Now you have to see what happens

And yes, the last sentence is basically Sakura lying and getting Sasuke all riled up for the interrogation

MUAHAHAHAHAHA

I hope u guys somewhat liked this

I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS NOW!!! THANK YEWWW

Till nxt chappie,

rimd


	18. Chapter 14

"_Well then, I hope you have a good time telling Sasuke what happened. I don't think he'll let you be on his team anymore. After all, what good is a pregnant teammate? You will be left alone, abandoned. Sasuke never did have a care in the world for you. I'm sure someone stupid as you could have noticed that," said Sakura._

"_I GIVE UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS," yelled Karin._

"_Hm. You're weak. You fail," stated Sakura._

_With that, Karin left the room in a frantic._

_Sasuke looked closely at Sakura, hoping for some sigh that what she said was all for the interrogation. That it wasn't true. Yet he was still irked. Was that how she really felt every time he called her weak and annoying? Was he really that cold and cruel?_

"_By the way Karin, you're not really pregnant. It was all part of the test," smirked Sakura._

_Sakura left the room and entered the other side. She gave Ibiki a glance._

"_Good job Sakura. That was easy enough, correct?" asked Ibiki._

"_Of course. It was nothing compared to interrogating Itachi," smirked Sakura as she spared a glance towards the Uchiha._

_**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**_

Sasuke stood up violently, knocking his chair down.

Sakura inwardly chuckled, amused by Sasuke's reaction and lack of composure.

"What did you just say, Kyouko," gritted Sasuke darkly.

"Hm. Ibiki, did you make sure Tsunade was thorough with her check-up? I think our dear Sasuke-kun here might be deaf," said Sakura amusedly.

Ibiki looked towards his student and smiled inwardly. This was his first student ever to rival his own interrogation skills. She had her methods of course; it really depended on the person, but she could do it all. A man would cry underneath her gaze or fall under her trance as she seduced the victim. Add in a few chakra-infused punches, and they were good to go.

"I think I'll have to check up on that later. Thanks, Kyouko," smirked Ibiki.

"Well then Sasuke, are you ready for your interrogation? Let's go," ordered Kyouko calmly as if she never said anything demeaning.

Sasuke glared at her, hoping to burn the woman to bits. Of course _that_ didn't work.

Sasuke stepped out of the room with a dark aura emanating from him.

Sakura turned to Ibiki and whispered, "It's working."

Ibiki smirked. "Of course. That Uchiha can get riled up over nothing."

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Sasuke. Ready?" asked Sakura calmly.

"Kyouko, what did you say about Itachi?" snarled Sasuke with swirling red eyes ablaze.

"Hm? Oh, that. Eh. It was nothing. I just asked him a few questions. He was quite hospitable though…a gentleman should I say," she stated as if it was an everyday question.

The Uchiha stood up viciously while knocking his chair down with a loud clang.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA?" screamed the infuriated Uchiha.

"Awwww. Is little Uchiha mad? Did you really expect me to be kind and loving to you? I did say that I considered you a comrade but that's it. Nothing can undo the damage you did. You cared about _no one_," said Sakura.

"So you really thought that changing your stupid name would make you stronger? Ha. You're still weak. Stop putting up that façade of yours. I can see through it," sneered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him, her intense green eyes boring into his, "At least I tried to change myself. Start anew. Of course a name wouldn't change my abilities. Sakura was a name of weakness. My weakness that couldn't even stop you from leaving. Ha. But now Uchiha, do you see me? I easily kicked your ass. Swallow your man pride and accept it. There's someone out in the world that is at your level now. And it's me."

Sasuke hid his expression of bewilderment expertly.

_When did she get so confident?_

_So strong?_

"Stop avoiding the Itachi subject. If you really claimed to love me, how come you aren't telling me where he is?" roared Sasuke.

Sakura sat there, quietly debating with herself what to say next, "Love? Now you call it love? You don't know a thing about love, Uchiha. I did once. Truly and honest to god I did. But you broke my heart too many times. There's no such thing as forgiveness is reality."

Sasuke looked straight at her, his eyes hardening.

"If so, then let it be," he whispered.

"I'll force the information out of you," threatened the Uchiha.

Sakura's tinkling laughter echoed inside the cold room.

"Sure, if you can. I surely doubt it though," she said amusedly.

Quick as lighting, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura; memories flooded her thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke…don't leave me. Please. I'll do anything. ANYTHING! I'm willing to leave Konoha for you! Just please don't leave. I'll be alone…." Yelled Sakura. _

_Sasuke glanced at her and quietly said, "You were never worth it in the first place."_

_Tears cascaded down Sakura's cheeks as the Uchiha's words sunk in._

"_Never worth it" echoed in her head._

_Without here even realizing it, Sasuke was behind her._

_Bringing his head close to her ear, he whispered, "Thank you."_

_With a fast jab, Sakura was unconscious. _

**End Flashback**

Unwilling to let past events reoccur, Sakura snapped out of her daze as adrenaline pumped throughout her body.

With cat-like reflexes, she nimbly jumped over the table, causing a barrier between her and the Uchiha.

"Don't think you can try that trick one more time. I learn from my mistakes, unlike you,  
she snarled angrily.

Ibiki was still standing outside watching the interrogation with an impassive face.

"Come and get me, Uchiha. If you really want the information that is. You don't even know what your brother said to me. You keep saying you are so unlike your brother. It's true. You two are like night and day. Unlike you, Itachi kept me company, held me gently…he did things you were _never _capable of," she rasped out.

Inwardly, Sakura was doing a victory dance. This was working out just fine. She reminded herself to thank Kurenai for the acting lessons. They sure do come in handy.

Sasuke stood there, frozen by her very words. He couldn't comprehend it. His Sharingan eyes were still activated, but he couldn't fathom the fact of Itachi and Kyouko being together. It just wasn't right. It was suppose to be him and her.

Ibiki walked in and announced to the two, Sasuke you _fail_.

Snapped out of his trance, Sasuke looked up harshly and yelled, "WHAT?"

Sakura sighed and calmly explained, "Don't you know the shinobi's most important rule? You should be the one who remembers it. After all, wasn't that what you told me, Sasuke-_kun_?"

The wheels in the Uchiha's mind turned as he began to remember that one day.

**Flashback**

_He could hear her sobbing and sniffling._

_Tch. That little weakling doesn't deserve to be on our team. Naruto is even stronger than her. That says a lot. _

"_Sakura-chan…." Murmured Naruto._

_The pink-haired girl was a mess. It was her first assassination mission._

_The first time she killed someone._

_With her own hands. _

_Kakashi looked at the poor girl. He couldn't do anything of course. This was the life of the shinobi and no matter how harsh it seemed, she had to get used to it. _

_Sakura rocked herself back and forth, murmuring, "No. no. I didn't want to. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Sakura-chan, it's ok. Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. They'll understand and forgive you," said the blond._

_Sakura turned her head violently to Naruto and rasped, "That's just it Naruto. They won't understand. How can Kami understand how a human being can just kill another with no compassion? _

_Naruto looked on with worry and glanced at the black-haired teen, hoping for some help. _

_Sasuke roughly stood up and got ready to leave. _

_Sick and tired of her whining he said, "You're such a weakling. If you can't kill someone without remorse, might as well quit being a ninja. You make a horrible one anyways. I thought a smart girl like you would at least know the shinobi's number one rule. Never show your emotions on any conditions."_

_If it weren't for the situation, Sakura would have been ecstatic form receiving a compliment from Sasuke. But now, his words just struck deep within her heart…_

_It was something she would never forget._

_Or forgive._

_**End Flashback**_

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's notes:

Hi everyone

Sorry for the late update

Hehe

Extremely busy as always

And fanfiction is not my entire life

I enjoy the outside and talking to my friends

But NEWAYZ

I was going to continue the chapter…but I liked the ending of my flashback

So

Ha

Im evil I kno. BWEEHEEEHEE

Ok then….

Until nxt chappie,

rimd


	19. Chapter 15

**Recap: **

Ibiki walked in and announced to the two, Sasuke you _fail_.

Snapped out of his trance, Sasuke looked up harshly and yelled, "WHAT?"

Sakura sighed and calmly explained, "Don't you know the shinobi's most important rule? You should be the one who remembers it. After all, wasn't that what you told me, Sasuke-_kun_?"

The wheels in the Uchiha's mind turned as he began to remember that one day.

**Flashback**

_He could hear her sobbing and sniffling._

_Tch. That little weakling doesn't deserve to be on our team. Naruto is even stronger than her. That says a lot. _

"_Sakura-chan…." Murmured Naruto._

_The pink-haired girl was a mess. It was her first assassination mission._

_The first time she killed someone._

_With her own hands. _

_Kakashi looked at the poor girl. He couldn't do anything of course. This was the life of the shinobi and no matter how harsh it seemed, she had to get used to it. _

_Sakura rocked herself back and forth, murmuring, "No. no. I didn't want to. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Sakura-chan, it's ok. Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. They'll understand and forgive you," said the blond._

_Sakura turned her head violently to Naruto and rasped, "That's just it Naruto. They won't understand. How can Kami understand how a human being can just kill another with no compassion? _

_Naruto looked on with worry and glanced at the black-haired teen, hoping for some help. _

_Sasuke roughly stood up and got ready to leave. _

_Sick and tired of her whining he said, "You're such a weakling. If you can't kill someone without remorse, might as well quit being a ninja. You make a horrible one anyways. I thought a smart girl like you would at least know the shinobi's number one rule. Never show your emotions on any conditions."_

_If it weren't for the situation, Sakura would have been ecstatic form receiving a compliment from Sasuke. But now, his words just struck deep within her heart…_

_It was something she would never forget._

_Or forgive._

_**End Flashback**_

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sasuke looked up, repressing the feeling of remorse he could feel in his chest. No. Uchihas don't _feel_. Feelings are for the weak.

Sasuke calmly walked out as if his failure didn't mean a thing. _I assumed this would happen. It doesn't affect me at all….it's not like I ever care. _

Sakura and Ibiki watched the composed Uchiha walk out and towards the Uchiha compound.

Sakura turned to Ibiki and said, "Arigatou Ibiki-sensei."

"For what, Kyouko?" asked the chief interrogator.

"For letting me test both Sakura and Karin," she replied with a smirk.

In response Ibiki said, "Of course. Anytime."

"Well, I have to go. See you soon, Ibiki-sensei."

"Hm."

_It'll be a long time till we meet again. _

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura looked at the time.

"Tick tock, tick tock," mocked the chirping clock. It read 10:23 pm.

Seven more minutes.

Seven. That cursed number. It was the number that symbolized everything in their family.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

They met at age seven

Team Seven

Seven minutes until she leaves.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura glanced at the clock again. Finally reading 10:30, the rosette stood up with her kunai holster strapped to her thigh securely. Tonight was the night she joined Akatsuki and become a missing-nin. She sighed to herself. That Uchiha was rubbing off on her.

She walked towards the door and gave her room one last look.

The pink drapes covered the window, casting a gloomy shadow across the room. She glimpsed at her bed. The beige covers tightly covered it. The memory of her childhood. This has been her home for 18 years.

She looked towards the left.

There on the nightstand was the one picture that would be engraved in her mind forever.

A picture of Team 7.

On the left was the always stoic Sasuke. His falling black locks fell against his alabaster skin. The onyx eyes that stared back at you bluntly could lure you in as it was doing now. Across his face was an expression of annoyance; that's what she was always toward him. There she stood. Her bubblegum-pink hair pulled back by her Konoha band. She had a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and was smiling ecstatically at the camera. Then of course there was Naruto. He was just a ball of energy with the word, "Future Hokage" stamped across his forehead. He was always there as a shoulder to lean on.

Sakura sighed softly as she reminisced about the past. _I wish we could go back and stay in those memories. The memories of what we use to be. A team. _

She gave one last look and closed the door on her past.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura sped towards her friends' houses, intent on seeing them one last time. She ran towards the Hyuuga compound, eager to see them safe.

The Hokage's apprentice slipped into the house unnoticed and crept towards the two rooms. As she stepped into Hinata's room, she saw the young innocent kunoichi sleeping on the bed, blissfully dreaming about Naruto probably.

She snuck an lavender-colored envelope underneath the girl's pillow, hoping she would find it tomorrow morning. Sakura stealthily slid out and went into Neji's room. There she saw Tenten and him both sleeping on the bed peacefully.

Sakura gave a soft smile; Neji had wrapped his arms around her protectively and Tenten had her hand entangled in his chocolate-brown hair. Swift as a bird, Sakura placed another two chocolate and silver-colored envelopes in their hands. One for both of them.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura stepped out into the fresh air as she walked towards the flower shop. Ino was probably still inside with Shikamaru.

The young woman peered though the glass and found the two lovebirds kissing passionately. She was happy that Ino finally found someone to truly love. Glancing towards the mailbox, she decided to place the lily-colored letters in there. Ino was sure to check the mail tomorrow morning.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura sprinted away from the shop, hoping to give the two privacy. She walked towards, of course- Ichiraku. No matter how late, she could depend on Naruto for being there.

She walked towards the dimly lighted stand and an outline of orange and black could be seen. Sakura stopped and deadpanned as she reached the blond blob. He had fallen asleep in his own bowl of ramen. Well, only someone like Naruto would do that.

_At least it would be easier. I don't have to face him. I can just slip his orange envelope under the bowl…actually he's Naruto. I'll have to tape it to his head. _

Kyouko did that and left quickly before the kyuubi could wake up. Sakura just couldn't lie to those honest cerulean eyes.

The rosette sighed. It was harder than she thought. Even though she had successfully locked away her emotions, she never knew leaving her friends would cause her this much heartbreak. Especially Naruto.

Kyo glanced at her watch. It now read 11:40. She had 20 minutes left for the last part of her goodbye. That Uchiha didn't deserve an explanation. But what could she do? He was a friend. At least once was. That would never change.

With fiery determination, Sakura stood up and marched towards the Uchiha compound.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's notes:

Hey my luverly reviewers. I'm sad. No one is leaving that many reviews anymore. D:

I feel….sad and depressed

Lol

PLEASE REVIEW….OR ELSE.

More reviews means more updates

Because it makes me HAPPY!



For my luverly reviewrs: THANK YOU

Especially Miss Anoniiemouse!!!! Ur awesum with all ur reviews

U 2 kyo! I luv ur name. ;)

In response to kyo's review: ya I kno. Kyouko isn't the prettiest name in the world. It's just that it means strength. And no, just b/c she changed her name doesn't mean she's strong. She just wants to start anew. 


	20. Chapter 16

The rosette sighed

The rosette sighed. It was harder than she thought. Even though she had successfully locked away her emotions, she never knew leaving her friends would cause her this much heartbreak. Especially Naruto.

Kyo glanced at her watch. It now read 11:40. She had 20 minutes left for the last part of her goodbye. That Uchiha didn't deserve an explanation. But what could she do? He was a friend. At least once was. That would never change.

With fiery determination, Sakura stood up and marched towards the Uchiha compound.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura walked up to the door, but her confidence soon faded away. Her fist loosened as she restrained herself from knocking. Kyouko stood there silently debating between her options.

_That Uchiha…what am I going to do. He doesn't even deserve an explanation. I'll just leave this letter on the doormat. _

_But don't you want to see him one last time? Before you leave?_

_No. I don't. I've had enough. It's time I let go for sure now…._

Hesitantly, Sakura laid the silver letter on the doormat, hoping Sasuke wouldn't throw it away and think it was a fangirl letter.

She backed away and turned around, sprinting towards the meeting spot.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

_No. Sasuke! Don't leave me!! I'd do anything!_

Sasuke jerked upwards. _Why do I keep having that dream about that annoying girl?_

Sasuke huffed angrily and was instantly alert. He felt a familiar yet still mysterious chakra outside of the manor. The Uchiha crept up slowly and peered down from his window.

_!! What's Sakura doing here? Hn. That damn annoying fangirl is leaving a stupid letter. What a useless tactic. She still hasn't changed._

The Uchiha watched the girl run away as he ran a hair through his soft ebony locks. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, ignoring the ominous letter.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura ran silently towards the park. As she slowed down, she noted a strong chakra signature. Involuntarily, Kyouko shivered. There near the willow tree was a dark shadow. The moonlight brought a glint to the bearer's sword.

Sakura stepped forward confidently and said calmly, "Kisame."

"Hm. You're good for a Konoha kunoichi," replied the shark man who bared his sharp teeth dangerously.

Unmoved by his actions, Sakura questioned impatiently, "Are we leaving yet?"

"Do not order me, kunoichi. Yes. We are. I hope someone with weak abilities as you can keep up."

"Hm. We'll see. Lead the way, Kisame."

"With pleasure…"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the early morning. Ino ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the Hyuuga mansion.

The blonde rapped harshly on the door, "Neji! Hinata! Tenten! Open up! Please. HURRY."

The three rushed down the stairs, greeting their friend at the door.

"What is it? What is it Ino?"

Ino breathed heavily and frantically waved her letter in their faces, "Didn't you get this?"

Neji and Tenten both looked at each other. "Yeah, we did. It was in our hands when we woke up. We were just about to open it until you came!"

"You Hinata?" asked Ino urgently.

"H-hai Ino-san. I was just about to read it too. Wh-what's so important about it?" questioned the soft-spoken Hyuuga.

"Just open it guys…" said Ino sadly.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks while Hinata slowly widened her eyes as she scanned the letter.

A slight breeze flew, and the letter dropped out of the Byakugan user's fragile pale hands.

"Hinata?" questioned Neji.

"S-Sakura chan…."

Tenten quickly picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I really don't know what to say other than that you've been a great friend. You were always there for me, supporting me when I was younger. You would put up with me and teach me new jutsus. Hinata-chan, you have no idea how much I appreciate your friendship. But now, I must take my own path. I must leave Konoha. The memories and past have chained me down, and I'm tired of this. Too tired. I'm leaving Hinata-chan… But don't worry. I'll always be by your side, encouraging you to go after Naruto. That dobe notices you, he truly does. So don't give up!. Shannaro!_

_Friends till the end,_

_Sakura-chan _

Tenten's usually stable hands shook…

Neji ripped open his and Tenten's letter….he had an ominous feeling.

Neji's pupiless eyes widened slightly while his mind was going on overdrive. _No. She wouldn't. She would never abandon her friends._

_Neji-kun and Tenten-chan!_

_I can remember the days when you two would always argue with each other, almost beating each other to a bloody pulp. Haha…those were the days. Neji-kun, thank you keeping me company on my down days. You could always cheer me up with your witty remarks. And Tenten….You were the best girl friend any girl could ever have. You were always there for the pity fests and ice cream parties. Thank you, you two. I'll be back in a few years. May you two live happily together and forever._

_With so much love,_

_Sakura_

Ino stared at the three, hoping the letters would register in their minds.

Tenten and Hinata merely stood there, not knowing how to comprehend this.

Neji was the first to take order, "We must go tell Sasuke. I'm sure he has something to do with this. We have to hurry before Sakura gets too far."

"Hurry! I'll get Shikamaru," yelled Ino as she ran off in search of her boyfriend.

The other three infused chakra into their feet as they sped towards Sasuke's manor.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

_Hey Naruto-baka!_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably gone already. So don't go after me please….. Naruto, you've been the bestest friend I could ever have. Your cheeriness and outgoing personality was always be able to cheer me up no matter what. Even when Uchiha-san left. But only you and I know better. You were right Naruto. You were always right. I wil never be able to let him go. He'll always have a part of me no matter what. That's the problem…it hurts too much, Naruto-kun. So please, don't follow me. I promise I'll be back. The nest of unrequited love is too much for me. I've finally found the strength to accept the truth. Yet…I still can't stay here. I'm still not enough. I'm leaving to become a better kunoichi...please, Naruto, I beg you….don't come after me._

_With so much love,_

_Sakura-chan_

The blue-eyed blond dropped the letter and stood there, shocked. He couldn't even comprehend what had just happened…

With a startle. Naruto realized he had to get the others.

In a quick flash, the kyuubi boy ran off at top speed, searching for the others.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Hey guys!

Sorry for the reeeeeaaaalllllllyyyyyy long update. 

I'm busy, but I promise to try to update sooner. 

Hope you enjoyed it,

rimd


	21. Chapter 17

Hey Naruto-baka

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the lyrics of "Right Here Waiting For You" by Richard Marx

_Hey Naruto-baka!_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably gone already. So don't go after me please….. Naruto, you've been the bestest friend I could ever have. Your cheeriness and outgoing personality was always be able to cheer me up no matter what. Even when Uchiha-san left. But only you and I know better. You were right Naruto. You were always right. I wil never be able to let him go. He'll always have a part of me no matter what. That's the problem…it hurts too much, Naruto-kun. So please, don't follow me. I promise I'll be back. The nest of unrequited love is too much for me. I've finally found the strength to accept the truth. Yet…I still can't stay here. I'm still not enough. I'm leaving to become a better kunoichi...please, Naruto, I beg you….don't come after me._

_With so much love,_

_Sakura-chan_

The blue-eyed blond dropped the letter and stood there, shocked. He couldn't even comprehend what had just happened…

With a startle. Naruto realized he had to get the others.

In a quick flash, the kyuubi boy ran off at top speed, searching for the others.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

_Where is that weak kunoichi? Hmph. She doesn't even deserve to be called a kunoichi._

_Aa, here comes the dobe. _

"Oi, TEME! Hurry!" panted the out of breath kyuubi.

Sasuke looked annoyed as hell and asked with a frown, "What is it dobe?"

"It's Sakura. She's gone! DIdn't you get a letter?" asked Naruto.

Naruto's rambling was blocked out as the Uchiha looked alarmed and thought back to this morning.

"She said she was leaving …"

_Hn. I did see a letter. Crap, that letter must have been from here. _

"…saying she's weak…"

_Ugh. I thought it was a fangirl letter. No wonder she was outside my house._

"…and join Akatsuki…

Sasuke's head snapped up as he faced Naruto directly. He snarled, "What did you just say?"

Naruto looked taken back and whispered, "She left for Akatsuki. I'm not exactly sure why she left. She just said she wasn't strong enough. But I know there must be more to it. Sakura-chan wouldn't leave for Akatsuki for no reason. She's loyal to Konoha and us. Dattebayo!"

Sasuke scowled heavily and quickly walked towards his house.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

He ran up to his garbage can and rummaged around for the letter.

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever 

A silver glint winked at him, and Sasuke quickly snatched it up.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

He looked at it hesitantly. The letter had a silver Uchiha fan on it…it was addressed to him.

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Sasuke slowly opened the letter…

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You're probably only reading this letter because Naruto or the others bothered you to do so. I'm sure you mistook it for another fangirl's letter, and I'm pretty sure you still think that. I know that you're tired and annoyed by my weakness and overall- me. I've tried so hard to prove myself to not only you, but myself. Every acrid remark you sent my way only pushed me harder. It was like a stimulant, pushing me to become the best I can be. For that, I thank you. Yet I can't - and will never forgive you for all the pain and heartbreak you caused me. You must be thinking that I have no idea what love is. How can someone like me really know the meaning of love? My "infatuation" with you is a mere crush that will soon fade away. However I know better than that...and I had hoped that my years of perseverance and love were enough to prove you wrong. Yet I failed in the end. I couldn't bring anything to your life beyond annoyance. I wanted to be the one that would help you escape the darkness. I wanted to be the one beside you no matter what happened. I wanted to be your savior._

_But now, I see it was all a mere fantasy, a mere hopeless cause. So now I leave for the better. For you, for Konoha, for me. To be stronger. I will prove myself and everyone wrong. Don't bother finding me…you wouldn't believe why I joined the Akatsuki anyways…_

_Goodbye Sasuke, and remember that I will always love you. _

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's notes:

Ok…PLEASE don't hit me. This one probably took the longest to update. It's just that I just went through 2 weeks of HELL. No joke. So I would appreciate it if you don't stone me and if you could leave a review!

Much love,

rimd


	22. Chapter 18

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**Chapter 18 you guys! **

**Hope you enjoy! And the usual disclaimer….no -.- I DON'T own Naruto. **

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

He ran up to his garbage can and rummaged around for the letter.

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever 

A silver glint winked at him, and Sasuke quickly snatched it up.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

He looked at it hesitantly. The letter had a silver Uchiha fan on it…it was addressed to him.

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Sasuke slowly opened the letter…

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You're probably only reading this letter because Naruto or the others bothered you to do so. I'm sure you mistook it for another fangirl's letter, and I'm pretty sure you still think that. I know that you're tired and annoyed by my weakness and overall- me. I've tried so hard to prove myself to not only you, but myself. Every acrid remark you sent my way only pushed me harder. It was like a stimulant, pushing me to become the best I can be. For that, I thank you. Yet I can't - and will never forgive you for all the pain and heartbreak you caused me. You must be thinking that I have no idea what love is. How can someone like me really know the meaning of love? My "infatuation" with you is a mere crush that will soon fade away. However I know better than that...and I had hoped that my years of perseverance and love were enough to prove you wrong. Yet I failed in the end. I couldn't bring anything to your life beyond annoyance. I wanted to be the one that would help you escape the darkness. I wanted to be the one beside you no matter what happened. I wanted to be your savior._

_But now, I see it was all a mere fantasy, a mere hopeless cause. So now I leave for the better. For you, for Konoha, for me. To be stronger. I will prove myself and everyone wrong. Don't bother finding me…you wouldn't believe why I joined the Akatsuki anyways…_

_Goodbye Sasuke, and remember that I will always love you. _

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you…"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sasuke stood there unmoving and silent, trying to comprehend this. Sakura, the one person who has come closes to understanding him, is now leaving? Where was the fangirl that "loved him" so much? Ironically, he missed that annoying girl. Maybe he was just pushing her away because he was scared … scared of her finding out how weak he truly was.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes set in determination. He was going to find Sakura, no matter what. Hey, there was definitely hope left.

After all, she called herself "Sakura-chan".

**(A/N Okay my lovely readers, I had an insane urge to stop it there because that would have been a PERFECT ending. But seeing it would have been only 2 paragraphs… -.- I decided to be nice and continue writing xD Enjoy the rest!)**

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura flew by the trees, chakra pulsing through her veins. Even Kisame struggled to keep up with the determined kunoichi.

_Inner Sakura:_

_Come on Sakura, faster! We have to get to Itachi and prove ourselves to Konoha don't we? And don't forget! Itachi is putting Sasuke's life at stake. If we don't do as he says, Sasuke will be in danger._

Outer Sakura:

Eh? When did you get back, Inner? And that bastard does NOT deserve this. I hate him. 

_Inner:_

_I was always here dumbo. It's just that your emotions reawakened. Between the two of us, Sakura-chan, we both know that you will love and only love Sasuke-kun. Aah. It's nice to talk to Sakura and not Kyouko again._

Outer:

My emotions? How? I spent soo many years trying to suppress them! 

Kisame glanced at the kunoichi as she barely missed a branch. _What is that kunoichi doing? She seems deep in thought…_

And me? Love him? After all that he's done to me? Have you NOT read rimd-san's "Abandoned" fanfic yet?! **(A/N sry guys! I couldn't resist not promoting my poem! xD )**

_Inner:_

_Sakura-chan. You know that deep down inside, you still really do love Sasuke-kun. No matter what he has done to you, a piece of him will always remain in your heart. You'll never be able to let him go, no matter how much he hurts you._

Outer:

... I guess I truly am pathetic. All these years of waiting, and I get nothing in return. I still love him. This heartbreak is too much.

_Inner:_

_Oh Sakura-chan. Don't worry! We're going to Itachi for two reasons aren't we? First to save Sasuke-kun from Itachi and secondly, to become even stronger!_

Outer:

I guess you're right…we better get a move on it. I heard Itachi doesn't act kindly towards tardy people.

Sakura pounced forwards, flying from branch to branch as she gathered speed.

Kisame bared his shark-like teeth. _Hn. I guess Itachi was right. She has potential._

"Oi, kunoichi! Get a move on it. We can't keep Itachi waiting all day," ordered Kisame.

Sakura glared at the shark man and snarled in an unladylike manner. "Screw you."

Both kept their heads forward as they neared the hideout.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Dammit, where is she?" growled the Uchiha. He had turned on his Sharingan and was running down the streets, approaching the outside gates.

Before he could get past the guards, a blond blur stopped Sasuke from running past.

"Teme. Stop!" yelled Naruto.

"NO Naruto. Let me go! I have to find Sakura," answered the defiant Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and said, "We have to see Tsunade-sama right now. Do you think it would be wise going by yourself without the Hokage's consent? Come on, the faster we get to the office, the faster we will get to Sakura-chan."

_Naruto had a bittersweet smile. Sasuke finally noticed the importance of someone he loved, but now she's gone. It was just too late…_he_ was too late. _

Sasuke knew the dobe was right, but he had to find Sakura now. His emotions **(A/N FINALLY your emotions come out! Jeezus) **and logic were both strong, but he soon realized it would be a lost cause if he ran off recklessly to find Sakura with no idea where she went.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura came to a halt when she saw a tall-cloaked man that looked identical to Sasuke, just older- standing in front of her.

Taking in the Uchiha's features, she saw the same traits that Sasuke had: the onyx eyes, blue-tinted hair, proud stature, prominent jaw line, and angular features. The only difference that set them apart was the pair of old age lines on the elder Uchiha's face.

Itachi walked up, slowly…

Sakura stood her ground as Kisame watched from afar, smirking.

The elder Uchiha soon reached Sakura and leaned down. He was a mere 2 inches away from her face.

Sakura could feel his slight breath fanning her cheek.

"Well, well, you're Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's Notes:

BWAHAHAHAHAHA. I liked the ending. And to that one sole reviewer that cracked me up- yes, Sakura will get a cloak in the beginning of next chapter. xD I was thinking of putting it here, but then I really liked the ending so I decided to stop. HAHA. Hoped you guys enjoyed the 2 minutes of your life you spent reading this!

Till next chappie with A CLOAK,

-rimd


	23. Chapter 19

Sakura came to a halt when she saw a tall-cloaked man that looked identical to Sasuke, just older- standing in front of her.

Taking in the Uchiha's features, she saw the same traits that Sasuke had: the onyx eyes, blue-tinted hair, proud stature, prominent jaw line, and angular features. The only difference that set them apart was the pair of old age lines on the elder Uchiha's face.

Itachi walked up, slowly…

Sakura stood her ground as Kisame watched from afar, smirking.

The elder Uchiha soon reached Sakura and leaned down. He was a mere 2 inches away from her face.

Sakura could feel his slight breath fanning her cheek.

"Well, well, you're Haruno Sakura, am I correct?"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

The door to Tsunade's office slammed open. The blonde and drunk woman looked up lazily, "What do you little ninja want now, you bumbling fools?"

Naruto marches toward the present Hokage and desperately yells, "Sakura-chan left Konoha! She left the gates!"

Immediately Tsunade woke up from her drunken stupor and widened her eyes.

"WHAT?"

Tsuande rubbed her temples and gave out orders.

"Team 7, I give you permission to go find your now missing-nin-teammate."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, "You ready, Sasuke?"

"Hn. If we find her, we find Itachi probably. This will lead me one step closer to my ultimate goal."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha unbelievingly. Just a few moments ago, Sasuke was worrying over Sakura-chan, now he is just hoping to avenge his family?

Sasuke looked over at his blond friend, "What? I'll be able to fulfill my goal."

Naruto just shook his head and walked out of the office with Sasuke SAUNTERING behind the kyuubi. **(A/N. Sorry! Ahaha. I couldn't resists **_**not**_** putting that there. Imagine it. Just imagine it. Sexy Sasuke sauntering. faints. Lol)**

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura looked into the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Hm. The cherry blossom of Konoha has finally arrived," smirked Itachi.

Sakura merely glared with narrow cat-like eyes at him as he slowly and gracefully placed a light kiss on her hand.

She snatched her hand away and looked the Uchiha dead in the eye, "You _will _keep your promise, right?"

Itachi chuckled darkly and looked at her. "Seems as if you still care for my foolish brother".

The rosette turned away from Itachi as she thought it over. Sakura sighed inwardly; she might as well accept it now … she will never forget her first love.

"Hm. Kisame give her the cloak."

Sakura saw a piece of clothing being thrown at her. With her quick reflexes, she snatched it out of the air and examined it closely.

"Don't worry, kunoichi. There's no poison, no trap. You're a part of Akatsuki now. We can't leave a member cloakless, now can we?" said Itachi.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha suspiciously. The cloak was made of a soft material, and it was the color of the night sky. There were patched of red clouds, signifying the Akatsuki's trademark symbol. There were a few cherry blossoms sewed one, specialized just for her. Sakura swung the cloak around her as she clasped the golden lock around her neck. Sakura figured it was good for stealth and protection. She would have to get used to the added weight though.

Sakura looked at Itachi and silently said thanks.

"Kisame, show her her new room. Introduce her to her new teammates too," said the Itachi as he slowly walked away.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Naruto looked at the newly assembled squad. The girls were here, hoping to bring back their best fried. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stood there with hard determination glistening in their eyes. Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all waiting for their orders. They were going to bring back the cherry blossom of Konoha. It was then that Naruto realized how many close and loyal friends Sakura had. All of them were willing to fight to the _death_ to bring her back. Naruto thought to himself, "We'll bring you back, Sakura-chan."

The blond's eyes flitted over to the Uchiha. He was leaning against the rail with his hands in the pockets. His expression was guarded and his eyes blank.

Naruto merely sighed as he straightened up and said, "Everyone here … I know you care so much about Sakura-chan. She was always here for each and every single one of us. Now it's our turn to be there for her. We _will _find her. Dattebayo!"

The entire team looked at Naruto with hard determination and perseverance. Even the usually lazy Shikamaru stood slightly straighter. The team walked out together and left Konoha.

They were going to find Sakura.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Kisame gruffly pulled Sakura along the hallway to her new room.

With her insane strength, she pulled herself out of the shark man's grip and said stiffly, "I can walk myself."

Kisame merely grunted and pointed her to her room.

Sakura opened the door as it slowly creaked from the lack of oiling. The room was simple and held a certain charm. There was one small bed in the middle with newly washed sheets and a pillow. There was a dresser to the side with a full length mirror. To her left was a window, boasting a great view of the forest and training grounds. The drapes were a pinkish color … so they were expecting her.

Off to the right was a door that led to her bathroom. It was a quaint room with a simple shower and sink.

She turned towards Kisame and said her thanks.

The shark man just rolled his eyes and said, "Itachi wants me to greet you to the others, let's go."

Sakura nodded slightly and followed him out the door.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's notes:

Eheheheh

sorry for the late update

ecys + sjys + cys + school + piano + oboe + lacrosse +finals coming up + new school +personal life/social life NO TIME.

Hehe

Soo I hope you guys were somewhat satisfied with this chapter.

AND HEY!

I GOT HER A CLOAK! :D:D

Ahahah

One person will know what I meant, and I hope you're glad! 

Till next chappie,

rimd


	24. Chapter 20

Kisame gruffly pulled Sakura along the hallway to her new room

Kisame gruffly pulled Sakura along the hallway to her new room.

With her insane strength, she pulled herself out of the shark man's grip and said stiffly, "I can walk myself."

Kisame merely grunted and pointed her to her room.

Sakura opened the door as it slowly creaked from the lack of oiling. The room was simple and held a certain charm. There was one small bed in the middle with newly washed sheets and a pillow. There was a dresser to the side with a full length mirror. To her left was a window, boasting a great view of the forest and training grounds. The drapes were a pinkish color … so they were expecting her.

Off to the right was a door that led to her bathroom. It was a quaint room with a simple shower and sink.

She turned towards Kisame and said her thanks.

The shark man just rolled his eyes and said, "Itachi wants me to greet you to the others, let's go."

Sakura nodded slightly and followed him out the door.

"Gentlemen. This is Haruno Sakura," announced Itachi.

"Kyouko," corrected Sakura.

Deidara, Pein, and Tobi glanced at her.

"She looks harmless and weak," scoffed Pein.

Sakura flared up at that one word.

Before he knew it, Sakura was holding him up by his collar and snarled, "Care to repeat that?"

Pein gulped loudly and muttered 'no.'

Sakura released her grip and turned her head sideways.

"Kunoichi. We'll see you at the training ground later. We'll see what you really can do," said Itachi.

The older Uchiha received silence as an answer.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

The teams sprang forward, hopping from branch to branch.

"Neji, can you see anything using your Byakugan?" asked Naruto.

"Hn. Not yet," replied the white eyed man.

Tenten giggled silently to herself.

Irritated, Neji looked at her, "What?"

She replied, "You're so easily irritated. Makes you fun to tease."

Neji rolled his eyes and kept his face forward. But Tenten could see the smile tugging at his lips.

A sudden scream startled the two bantering.

"Ino! Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru. His voice was laced with panic as he looked down to the ground only to find his injured teammate.

Everyone stopped and cautiously perused their surroundings.

With his Byakugan activated, Neji said with suprise, "There's someone out there. Powerful chakra. Holding an instrument of some kind……..it's swordlike….and chakra is circulating within it..."

Naruto growled and muttered, "Kisame."

A blue-skinned man stepped out from behind a tree. "Ha. So the kyuubi knows me. Huh. That woman…Ino is her name? What _is_ happening to Konoha shinobi these days..so weak. "

"You bastard," yelled Naruto as he launched himself towards his opponent, kunai in hand.

Seeing the chaotic situation, Tenten ordered Shikamaru to stay back with Ino and take care of her.

Tenten swiped her thumb against the sharp jagged tip of a rock, drawing some blood. Hastily, she dragged her thumb across a scroll she spread out as she yelled, "Twin Dragons Jutsu!"

Naruto's kunai was no match for Kisame's sword. The chakra-infused sword instantly blew the kyuubi away.

Two rising dragons and a shower of steel weapons were heading towards Kisame. Jumping into the air, Kisame dragged his sword and sliced through the two dragons, effectively getting rid of them. The shower of kunais were blocked off as he swung his sword around, cutting into everything, including the steel weapons. Then, he aimed his sword towards weapon and cut the nerve endings of Tenten's arms, rendering it useless.

Sasuke merely looked on, watching the power of Kisame and wondering if he could learn that.

"OI, TEME. HELP NEJI AND HINATA NOW," screamed the bleeding Naruto as he lay on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

Enraged and furious, Neji attacked Kisame.

"Haha. So Hyuga. You think you can defeat me? You're only a branch member. That shy Hinata over there is stronger than you isn't she? Pathetic," smirked Kisame._. He'll be too enraged with fury that he'll forget his blind spot._

Just as Kisame thought, Neji ran forward blindly, not thinking.

Perfect.

Kisame jumped and disappeared from Neji's sight.

_What the hell. What happened? Why isn't the Byakugan working?_

……_the blindspot!_

Neji was too late to react as Kisame flew down, swinging his sword at the defenseless Neji.

The thud of her boyfriend's body drew a scream from Tenten as she screamed his name helplessly from the ground where she lay.

Naruto, realizing the extent of the situation, yelled for Sasuke and Hinata to run. They were the only hope to find Sakura.

"TEME, HINATA! RUN! GO FIND SAKURA. WE'll CATCH UP LATER," yelled Naruto as he lay on the ground, suffering from two broken legs, a few cracked ribs, and a now useless left arm.

Heading his words, Sasuke ran forward.

"Naruto-kun! I can't leave you," cried Hinata.

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Hinata,

The girl looked up at her love.

I love you."

Hinata gasped and for the first time in HISTORY, she didn't faint.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right. Go now. You two are the only hope for Kyo- no. Sakura-chan."

Hinata smiled softly and slowly began to run forward, trying to catch up with Sasuke.

_Hn. I'll leave that Uchiha and Hyuuga. It'll be a treat for Itachi-sama once they discover the findout. (this is Kisame talking btw xD)_

Author's Notes:

So it has been a LONG time since I've updated & I'm sorry.

Hehe

I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it? Or at least makes you a bit happier 

Till nxt chappie,

Rimd

ANY REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS?

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME OR JUST PM ME! 


End file.
